Slytherins royal couple
by David boreanaz's wife247
Summary: re posted Severus and Lily Slytherins royal couple's relationship is tested by what happens to Lily there is love bullying secret truth and discovery in their life how will they handle what life throws at them and how will Severus handle competition for Lily
1. Slytherins Royal couple

Updated it on the 26/6/2012

**David Boreanaz's wife247:** hello everyone I'm back i tried other sites but they were not as good as ff also I am re vamping this story so it will comply with Fan fiction

**Note: **

(1) I am changing Severus's last name to Prince.

(2) Lily is in Slytherin.

(3) there will be two to a dorm instead of four however girls and boys have separate dorm rooms the girl's side is on the left boys on the right.

(4) Lily is seeker for the Slytherin house Quiddich team.

(5), in my story Lucius and Narcissa are the same age as Lily and Severus.

(6) Augusts (Gus for short) Avery Malik (Mal for short) Mulciber

(7) The term girlfriend or the saying my girl between Narcissa and Lily is based on friendship

(8) Each dorm room as their own bathroom

(9) Severus and Eileen moved into Prince Manor in Norfolk when Severus was 15 years old

**Background info:** Eileen moved to her family home in Norfolk and changed Severus last name to Prince 3 years ago after her abusive husband died of Alcohol poisoning

**SLYTHERIN TIME TABLE**

Day Monday

Breakfast in the great hall 7:30am

First class: History of magic with Ravenclaw 9:00am

Free period 10:30am

Second class charms with Hufflepuff 11:00am

Lunch 12:00

Third class: double Potions with Gryffindor 3:00am

Fourth class: Transfiguration with Gyrffindor 4:30pm

Dinner in great hall 5:00pm

**Title: **Slytherin's royal couple

**Author:** David Boreanaz's wife247

**Pairings:** Severus/Lily

**Genre:**Romance/Hurt and comfort

**Warnings:**Hexing swearing suggestive talk

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter

**Intro:** Severus Prince and his girlfriend the Slytherin Princess, Lily Evans really want, today finished because after today they have 9 weeks of nothing but fun. The Year is 1977

* * *

*****20th of June 1977 grounds of Hogwarts*****

Today was a beautiful summer day; it also happens today is the last day of the year, for after today the students of Hogwarts will be leaving for their summer vacation. However, now it was 10:30am the students had a free period and most were outside studying for their next class or inside or in the library. Two students from Slytherin house sat under a tree by the black lake, these two students are, known within their house as Slytherins royal couple, and dubbed Prince and Princess the name was, given to them because of the boy's last name Prince.

The two students were 17-year-old Severus Prince and his girlfriend 17-year-old Lily Evans, they were currently revising their charmed Essay, as they had charms next. Lily stopped working after a while and rested her head on Severus shoulder, her mood was not the best, "Sev why do we have to have classes today" Lily complained.

Severus smiled and set his work down before caressing Lily's cheek, the witch lifted her head and turns to look at Severus, "Lily Marie Sweetheart, we have class because the dunderhead teachers rather we work on our last day before summer instead of having fun." Lily groans, and says "yeah and while we are here working Luc and Cissy are off having fun somewhere."

Lucius and Narcissa were their two best friends and their parents had taken them out of Hogwarts a day early, Severus smiled "cheer up Lil look on the bright side, baby. This summer means you and me alone together on Prince Island," Severus reminded her. Lily perked up the Island Severus was talking about had belonged to the Prince family for centuries, the Island site was in the Irish Sea. "Also we'll be there alone for the very first time," said Severus.

They had previously gone to the Island drawing summer when they were younger with Severus's mother Eileen, however this year will be their first year going without Eileen. Lily smiled "do you also want to know the best part about today?" asked Lily. "What's that love?" asked Severus as he wrote something down on the parchment.

"Three months without Potter."

James Potter was Lily's biggest tormentor and the golden boy of Slytherin house's rival Gryffindor house, every Slytherin HATED James with a passion it is, known though out the school that the headmaster Albus Dumbledore favoured Gryffindor above all the other school houses. Severus shook his head and smiled before saying, "no Lil the best part about this summer is still you and me alone together on Prince Island, three months without Potter is just an added bonus."

Lily thought about it for a moment then finally said, "Yeah I guess you're right," Severus gave his girlfriend a cheeky smile "I always am, aren't I," Lily just playfully glared at her boyfriend before going back to her work, the glare only made Severus smile. It was not long before Severus stopped what he was doing and ran a hand over his face while saying, "Why in Salazar's name does the day go slow when it's the last day of school."

Lily sighed, "I have no idea, all I know is if I don't get out of Hogwarts soon I'm going to go hex myself into oblivion," Severus smiled, "Lil honey wouldn't you prefer to hex Potter and not youself to help ease your frustration?" asked Severus. "That Idea is a hell of a lot better than using the hex on myself," said Lily, Severus smiled and kissed her cheek before going back to his essay, after sitting and writing most of her essay, Lily shifted her body so she was lying down, Severus picked up his parchment as Lily rested her head on his lap.

Lily then closed her eyes; Severus looked at his girlfriend, and smiled down at her. _She looks like an angel_ thought Severus as he ran his free though her dark red hair, Lily opened her eyes as she felt his fingers run though her hair and smiled up at him. "Comfy there, Lil?" asked Severus as he continued to run his fingers though her hair. "As a matter of fact, Sev, I am very comfy" was Lily's reply. "Well, you maybe comfy, sweetheart and I don't mind you using me as a pillow, however I cannot finish off my charms essay ," Severus pointed out.

Lily looked up at him and pouted. "Oh alright, but kiss me first" said Lily as she moved her body so that she was now lying on her stomach. Severus smiled and cupped her face with one hand and bent his head while saying, "now that Lil I don't mind doing" he then kissed her lips. Just as they pulled back from the kiss, the bell rang for the next class. "Come on, love. Charms, is next so let's get a move on," said Lily as she stood up and packed her stuff away. "Charms, oh joy," said Severus stood up and packed his stuff away.

**Hogwarts entrance hall/charms corridor/charms classroom*****

The couple walked inside and made their way to the staircase and all the way up to the third floor and down the charms corridor until they got to the charms classroom. Where they saw Hufflepuff 6th years waiting outside, along with their Slytherin 6th year group, Lily and Severus walked to their Slytherin housemates and stood with their friends Augustus Malik and Evan. Not long afterwards the charms door opened and little Professor Flitwick the charms Professor ushered them in, once both houses students were inside they all took their seat.

Lily and Severus sat with their friends in the front row Just as they all sat down Filius walked to the front of the class and took the stack of parchments from his desk. He then began walking down the aisle of desks handing out the sheets of parchment with questions on it to everyone. "Alright class, the answers to those questions are on page 212 of your Charms book so get started." The students did as Filius asked and opened the book to page 212 and began working to find the answers. Halfway through the class period Lily raised her hand, "Sir, May I be excused please?"

"Of course, Miss Evans," said Filius. Lily then stood up from her desk before leaving the room and went into the girl's bathroom down the hall. About 20 minutes later Lily returned, to her seat next to Severus, and worked on her Q&A parchment for the rest of the lesson until the bell rang for lunch. At the end of the lesson, Severus and Lily as well as the rest of the Slytherins and along with the 6th year Hufflepuff students packed up their books, ink pots, quills, and parchments before heading out of the classroom, down the charms corridor then to the ground floor. There they all headed into the great hall and over to their house tables where they sat down and waited for the food to appear.

Seconds later the food appeared Severus and Lily grabbed plates, piled on the food on, and grabbed a goblet of pumpkin juice each before standing up, "where you two going?" asked their friends. "It's a beautiful day we're going to have lunch outside, by the black lake" said Lily, "you're welcome to join us" said Severus, "ok be there soon" said the three boys. The couple nodded and with that walked out of the great hall with their plate and goblet in hand.

*****Hogwarts grounds*****

The couple headed over to the Black Lake, once there they set their book bags on the ground, then Severus sat down with his back against the tree while Lily sat between Severus legs and leaned back against his chest. Moment later Malik Evan and Augustus walked over to them. "Hello your highness's" said all three as they bowed.

Lily and Severus smiled "stop that and sit your asses down" laughed Lily, the boys dropped their book bags and sat down. They all then began eating their lunch while looking out over the lake; Severus smiled and wrapped an arm around Lily's waist before resting his chin on her shoulder. "So Princess are you and the Prince looking forward to summer?" asked Malik, Lily turned to her friend and said "alone on Prince island with my Prince and 3 months without Potter you fucking better believe I'm looking forward to Summer." The boys just smiled, while Severus laughed before saying, "Don't make me have to punish you Lily Marie."

Lily turned her head and gave Severus as sly look and smile, "why my dear sweet Prince are you going to punish me for my dirty mouth?" Lily asked in a sweet yet not so innocent voice. Severus smiled, "I just might if you keep it up," said Severus before putting his hand behind her neck and smashing his lips to hers, the boys meanwhile rolled their eyes and shook their heads at their friends PDA. Then when it got too much, for them Gus picked up his wand pointed at the kissing couple before saying the separation spell, "Apart" the spell hit Lily and Severus, and gently pried them apart from one another.

"HEY" they both cried, as they felt themselves being pulled apart from one another they then turned to the boys and saw Gus with his wand out "GUS I was enjoying that" they both told the wizard. "Yes we know," Evan, said dramatically "you both were enjoying your selves a little TOO much" said Malik.

Lily turned to the three wizards and said, "Bite me" before sticking her tongue out at them, "Lily" said Severus in the same tone he had said moment ago, Lily smiled and turned to Severus, who gave her a sly smile.

The boys just shook their heads, and continued with their lunch; meanwhile Lily was admiring the view of the black lake and was sitting comfortably in Severus's lap and eating her lunch. Severus saw her looking out at the fasted lake, and smiled before pulling Lily back further in his embrace and whispered in her ear, "The view looks amazing, doesn't it."

Lily giggled as Severus hot breath sent a chill though her body, "Severus that tickles" Severus smiled and rest his chin on her head will picking up his goblet and taking as sip. Lily did the same before turning to her friends, "so guys what are your plans for summer?" Lily asked them. "Nothing much Princess" said Evan, "we might spend the summer hanging out and practice Quiddich" said Malik, as he and everyone plates and goblets disappeared.

So what is our next class?" asked Malik, Lily took out her timetable and said, "double potion's with...oh fuck" "what's wrong Princess?" asked Gus, "its double potion's with Gryffindor" said Lily. Severus groans "no wonder you said oh fuck no 1 an ½ bloody hours with the lions and fucking potter shit," Lily then looked at the class after the Double potions. "Double fucking shit," said Lily "what?" they all asked her, "we also have Transfiguration with Gryffindor,"

Severus groans, "Ok today is truly the worst last day of school ever" said Severus, they were all still talking when the school clock chimed. Their eyes widened, "SHIT we're Late" they all exclaimed. They all then scrambled to their feet grabbed their book bags, Severus grabbed Lily's hand and all five ran back into the castle.

*****dungeon*****

They raced down into the dungeon, "Slow down, Sev, you're going to pull my arm out of the socket," Lily panted as she tried to keep up with him. Severus looked back, "No time to slow down, we're already late enough as it is." Gus glanced at the royal couple "the Prince is right Princess we are late as it is and the Professor is going to have our heads." "No more like deduct points," said Malik and the bloody lions are going to love seeing Slytherin lose Points especially Potter" said Evan.

With that thought in mind they ran even faster than before, down the dungeon halls until Severus slammed open the door of the potions classroom. Horace Slughorn their Potions Professor and head of house looked up as the door banged open the rest of the Slytherin 6th years along with all the Gryffindor 6th years turned their heads when they heard the door bang open.

For the Slytherins it was to see their royal couple and their three friends for the Gryffindor is was seeing five Slytherin about to get points deducted. "Well, nice of you to join us, Mr Prince Miss Evans, Mr Mulciber, Mr Avery and Mr Rosier" said a frowning Professor Slughorn. Gryffindor's golden boy, James potter watched the uncomfortable behaviour from the five Slytherins and smiled James loved watching any Slytherin get points deducted or get into trouble but no more so than watching Slytherins Royal couple get in trouble.

"Sorry sir, we lost track of time," Severus apologised as he, Gus Malik, Evan and Lily walked in before Severus closed the door. Slughorn sighed and James grinned. "So am I 110 points each from Slytherin" he then turned back around and continued to write on the Board. Lily Severus Augustus Evan and Malik quietly took their seats although they glanced at Potter's group and saw Potter Black Potter's girlfriend Mary along with their housemates snickering.

Lily put her hand into her pocket of her robes and gripped her wand, Severus saw this and lade a hand on her arm while whispering "Lily don't let's just get through this class." Lily sighed, meanwhile Horace walked up and down each aisle of desks taking the students homework. After getting all the students homework, Horace stacked them and put them on his desk.

Horace then turned around, faced the students, and asked them to get together in groups of five. Lily and Severus, along with their friends Augusts Malik and Evan, formed a group. Once in their group they all began working on the potion, and of cause each of the five friends were itching to do something to Potter McDonald's' Black Lupin and Pettigrew's Potion so to wipe off Potter's smirk after watching them get points deducted.

"Lily followed the instructions for the potion that was on the board while glaring at Potter; Severus saw this and tried to calm her down even if he too wanted to punch that smirk from Potters mouth. "Lily calm down my love we have lost enough points as it is we cannot afford to lose more, besides this is what Potter wants he wants to know that his words have affected you and got under our skins do not give him that satisfaction babe" Severus whispered.

With just those few words, the anger in Lily left and she sighed before looking at Severus and giving him a smile, Severus returned the smile. While Gus and Evan lent over and said don't fear Princess we will get Potter back for being an up starting sod when Quidditch season starts." Lily's eyes lit up then an evil grin spread across her face before saying "promise me two Bludgers to Potter's head."

"One after the other" they replied.

With the promise of seeing Potter as the target for both Bludgers, Lily went back to her potion happily waiting for the Quidditch season to start unfortunately Lily would have to wait for another 6 months before she could see the Promise fulfilled. Once the lesson concluded, everyone packed up and left. The five friends trailed behind both houses as they made their way from the dungeon stairs and into the entrance hall both houses made their way up the stairs and down the corridor then up two more flights of stairs to the second floor housing the Transfiguration classroom.

*****Transfiguration classroom*****

When both houses walked in Minerva was at her desk waiting for them all to take their seats Severus Lily and their friends sat at the front, once they all had been, seated, Professor McGonagall set them to work. "Alright class today as you can see all of you have a statue of a tiny dragon on your desk now we will be transfiguring that statue into a real life dragon," said Minerva.

Everyone nodded and got to work in trying to make their stone dragon come to life, James and his friends began pranking other students from both his own house and Slytherin by turning their books into mice,when Minerva wasn't looking however they would quickly turn the mice back into books before Minerva would turn around, however Minerva was no way oblivious to the pranks going on in her class by a group of students from her house she knew who the group was but decided to deal with Potter and Black as well as a few others after the lesson.

Lily who was working on her spell looked over and glared at Potter, James caught Lily glaring at him "what you looking at mud-blood" he said low enough so only Lily heard it, just then flash of sadness flicked in Lily eyes before she shook her head. and glared back at him while saying "grow up Potter you immature git." Severus heard what she said and whispered "Lil honey telling Potter to grow up is like telling me to stop loving you it's never going to happen Potter will forever be an immature git." Lily snorted before going back to her work. When the lesson was over with, they all packed up and were about to leave when Minerva call out to them, "Mr Potter Mr Black Mr Riley Mr Anderson and Miss MacDonald stay behind."

The group gave each other confused looks before saying "yes ma'am." Lily Severus and their friends smiled knowing that Potter and his gang were going to have points taken Slytherins walked out and headed down the stairs from the second floor to the to the dungeon while rest of Gryffindor students left their housemates with their head of house and headed up the stairs to the seventh floor.

******dungeon/ Slytherin common room*******

Lily Severus and their friends along with the rest of the 6th year Slytherins walked down the dungeon corridor towards their common room ready to put their school belongings away and wash up before dinner. they stopped walking when they got to the wall they all stood in front of the wall leading into their common room, "snake venom" said Tanis Crow a 6th year Slytherin. Just then, a passage opened up and they all entered walking down the passage and into their dungeon common room. Lily waved to her friends and Severus before heading up the left staircase and to the dorm room she shared with her girlfriend Narcissa black.

The boys also headed up to their rooms Malik, Gus shared a room, and Severus shared one with Lucius while Evan shared a room with Tanis. After putting their stuff away everyone came back to the common room then headed out of common room and into the dungeon corridor, from there they all made their way back up the corridor up the steps and then up the steps to the great hall.

*****Great hall/ Dungeon/ Slytherin common room*****

Lily Severus their friend and the rest of the 6th year Slytherins walked in and over to the Slytherin table, where they sat down and began piling food on to their plates and eating and talking with each other. When they all finished" everyone left, however Lily and Severus stayed behind talking for a few minutes, "hey Potter Black Lupin McDonald and Pettigrew were not here," said Lily "although I saw Riley and Anderson enter a few seconds after Professor McGonagall not that long ago, but Lupin and Pettigrew were not among the Gryffindor students who arrived" said Lily. "Don't worry about it Lil let's just head back" said Severus Lily nodded then she and Severus left the great hall and walked down the stairs then across the entrance hall then down the Dungeon steps. They were making their way to the Slytherin common room, when Gryffindor's Golden Couple, James Potter and Mary McDonald, and along with the couple were James's friends Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black stopped them.

"Potter what the fuck are you doing down here" said Severus, James just sneered "Oh, nothing just wanted to see how my Favourite little Mudblood princess is doing," said James as he mockingly bowed to Lily. When Severus heard what James called Lily his bloods boiled so when James straightened up he felt pain rip though him as Severus stood over him and unleashed The Stinging Hex repeatedly

James lay on the cold floor withering in pain from the hex, James girlfriend and friends sprang into action to help defend James however Lily was too quick for them and although she hid her pain of being called a Mud-blood by James she quickly pulled out her wand and said "Petrificus Totalus!" The group ended up in a Full Body-bind. After Severus had enough of hexing James, Lily lifted the spell off his friends and girlfriend and just as they and James got up, Mary spat at her. "Filthy Mud-blood bitch!" Mary yelled angrily at Lily.

Lily eyes flash with hurt then anger, she raised her wand and pointed it at them before saying "Stupefy!" the spell sent them all flying and crashing into the wall. Lily finally let the pain show as tears fell from her eyes. Severus looked over at Lily and saw the tears running down her cheeks; he pocketed his wand into his sleeve and walked over to her wrapping his arm around her holding her as she cried. After a while, Lily calmed down Severus kissed the side of her head before letting her go as they walked, back to the common room Severus saw Lily fighting back more tears.

_I am going to kill Potter for this_, he thought.

When they got to the corridor that housed the wall, leading to the dungeon common room Severus looked at it and said in a low voice, "snake venom" the passage way appeared. Severus stepped back and turned to Lily before saying "Ladies first." Lily gave him a watery smile and hugged him before stepping though and into the passageway, Severus followed, then they both made their way down the passage way and into the common room.

When they entered the common room, they saw crowds of Slytherins in the common room each of them doing something ether chatting playing games or doing the work that they were assigned for homework. Malik who was playing a game of Wizards chess saw the couple and smiled at them before addressing the rest of the Slytherins, "hey guys, it's the Slytherin royal couple!"

The rest of the Slytherin turned around, and addressed them "good evening Princess Lily Prince Severus" Severus nodded to them, before he and Lily walked over to Malik and Evan. "Hey Princess" said Malik, "Hi, Mal," said Lily sadly "hey what's wrong sweetie?" asked Malik as he gave her a hug which she returned. Afterwards Lily pulled back, and that is when Evan saw two tears roll down Lily's face.

"Hey why the tears?" asked Evan as he stepped closer to the pair, Lily who was still in Malik arms, looked up at the wizard but did not say anything, instead she got out of her friend's embrace, and walked over to the sofa in front of the roaring fire and sat down. Evan looked back at Severus and asked, "What happened?" Severus sighed; "we got stopped by Potter and his gang on our way here." "What were they doing down here?" asked Malik. oh he said he was down here to see how his Favourite little Mudblood princess was doing" said Severus after explaining what had upset Lily the common room was in an uproar.

"Why that Gryffindor golden snot how dare he disrespect's our Princess," said Chloe Crow a 6th year Slytherin and Tanis's twin sister. Augusts was fuming "he was insulting Lily AGAIN he is SO glad I wasn't there because I would have hexed him six ways to Sunday," Severus smiled "don't worry about it Gus I did hex him six ways to Sunday he'll think twice before insulting MY Princess again" "what and I wasn't there to watch damn" said Augusts.

After speaking with his friends Severus walked over and sat down on the sofa before gathering Lily in his arms. Malik walked over, knelt in front of Lily, and took her hands in his, "Lily, you are one of the most talented witches in Slytherin. So, do not think about what Pothead called you? Do not think on it for one minute, Lily sweetie. Your OUR Princess, we don't care if you're Muggle-born, we love and care for you for who you are, Lily Evans, not what you are."

Lily smiled, "Thanks, Mal."

Malik stood up, "I'm going to go play a couple of games of Wizard Chess with Gus if ether of you needs me" He stood up and kissed Lily's forehead before walking off. The couple smiled at him and watched him walk off to go challenge Augusts to a game of chess. Back at the fireplace, Severus laid on the sofa with Lily lying with her back against his chest.

*****An hour later*****

"Lil, babe, where are you going?" asked Severus as Lily started to get up. Lily turned to her boyfriend and said, "I'm going to bed, Sev." Severus nodded, "night, Lil sweetie," he leaned up and gave her a kiss goodnight. Lily walked off but as she did, she heard the voices of the other Slytherins in the common room say "Goodnight, Princess!" Lily laughed and turned back around. She gave them all a wave before disappearing up the staircase leading to the girl's dorm rooms. Lily walked into the dorm room that she shared with Narcissa and into the connected bathroom. Lily undressed, hopped into the shower, Potter s insults made her feel dirty. When she felt clean, again she got out of the shower, put on her pyjamas, and threw herself on her bed, exhausted.

* * *

****The next morning, 21st of June 1977 ****

Lily woke and smiled _Prince Island here_ I come thought Lily before getting up out of bed and heading for a shower 5 minutes later she emerged from the bathroom and made her way over to her trunk and took out her clothes and changed into them. Once dressed Lily grabbed her wand from the nightstand pointed at her belongings and said, "Pack."

When the trunk finished packing itself, Lily levitated it and walked out of her dorm and down the stars hmm _why it so quit _thought Lily but when she got down stairs she saw no one there where is everyone, thought Lily.

She shrugged then walked down the passage way and out of the common room and into the dungeon corridor her trunk floating behind her she made her way up the corridor then up the stairs Lily crossed the entrance hall and walked upstairs. Lily left her trunk on the landing next to other trunks before making her way into the Great Hall there she found the rest of her housemates along with Severus Augustus Evan and Malik.

Lily walked over to them "morning all and why didn't anyone wake me?" asked Lily as she sat down in between Severus and Evan although she was looking at all the Slytherin girls. "well Severus tried walking you yet every time he walked up the steps to the dorm rooms the stairs would turn into a slide and he would slide back down he did it about six times it was very funny" said Evan.

Lily laughed "Oh my poor prince" said Lily giving Severus a hug, Lily then tucked into the breakfast displayed on the table before her she and everyone else were still in the middle of eating when the headmaster Albus Dumbledore stood up. Everyone fell silent "another year gone I do hope you all have a safe trip home and a wonderful summer and to the 7th years farewell and good luck in your future."

With that, Albus sat back down and once more chatter is, heard though out the great hall as students began chatting to one another once more, when everyone had, had their fill of the delicious food they all stood up and began making their way out of the great hall. They each grabbed their trunks, walked down the stairs across the entrance hall, walked outside, and walked all the way to the gates of Hogwarts where the carriages were waiting to take them to hogsmead station. Once the boys and Severus along with other students were in their carriages, the unseen Thestrals pulled the carriages down the path to hogsmead station.

*****Hogsmead station*** **

The Thestrals stopped and everyone got out and grabbed their trunks and their familiar's before walking over and handing the baggage handler their trunk and familiar's before boarding the train. Once on the train Lily and the boys found an empty compartment far from everyone else and walked in then sat down, "what a day I thought it would never end said Lily as she snuggled into Severus's side. Severus smiled and curled his arm around her waist before saying "yes and now on to 9 weeks of Island fun just you and me," Lily smiled. "So when do we leave?" tomorrow morning I'll come by to pick you up and we will leave by port key" said Severus. "Perfect" said Lily. So for the rest of the train ride the three wizards played a game of exploding snap while Lily and Severus just enjoyed each other's company.

******Kings cross station platform 9 and ¾ ******

The Hogwarts express pulled up to platform nine and ¾, families gathered on the platform waiting for their children amongst the family's waiting for their children were Severus's mother Eileen Prince, Lily's parents Sandra and Andy Evans and Lily older sister Petunia Evans, Malik's Parents Eve and Richard Mulciber, Augustus's Parents Adam and Avail Avery and of cause Evan's Parents Elisa and Altiyan Rosier, they were all talking when suddenly they heard their teenage kids calling out to them. Everyone stopped talking as they saw the five teenagers walk over dragging and carrying their trucks and cages with their familiar's in them, they talk a bit more before walking out of platform nine and ¾.

Once on the other side of the platform Augustus Evan and Malik parted ways with Severus and Lily "have, a great time on the Island you two," said Augustus Evan and Malik as they waved to their friends before walking off to go transport home. Meanwhile back with Lily and Severus the couple faced one another and gave each other hug and kiss. "So I'll see you tomorrow morning," said Severus Lily smiled and nodded then with another kiss, the couples parted ways. Lily then hugged Eileen good-bye, while Severus got a smile from Petunia a hug from Sandra and a hand shake from Andy Lily then walked off with her family back to their car while Severus and Eileen walked off to the abandoned fire-place in the waiting room and floo'd home.

Reviews are most welcome and I look forward to them

* * *

Updated it on 4/7/2012

******David Boreanaz's wife247: **hello everyone i have after sometime away and posting this story on other sites realized that the sites did not match up to this one so i have decided to put my story back on here however their are some stories like my Angel/Harry potter cross over vampire obsession along with my harry potter stories a dark side to Hermione Granger once called hermione's new toy and it's squeal will not be posted as they are high rating

**Page **15


	2. Summer Holiday

Updated it on the 4/7/2012

**David Boreanaz's wife247: **I've combined c and 5 into one chapter that is why this one is so long hope you like and ch 5's title as been changed from Brush walking and Rock climbing to Lily's rare gift

**Note:** (1) In this story Petunia is 18 years old and nice and not mean she also does not mind magic and believes in it

(2) Students are, allowed to do magic at home

(3) Vernon is also 18 he knows about Lily being a witch and about magic; he really did not like Lily or magic.

(4) Lily's parents are still alive.

(5) Severus has a pet black owl with yellow eyes named Raven

(6) Prince Villa is a beach house set on a privet Island called prince island, the island belonged to Eileen Prince the island had a beach forest and mountains

(7) Lily and Severus did not meet until they were on the train to Hogwarts

(8)Ch 2 Island Arrival Ch 3 Settling in ch 4 Surprised visit Ch 5 Lily's rare gift

(9) **_Bold and Italic_**: parseltongue, _Italic_: thoughts, **Bold:** are the Lyrics to my song who am 'I

**Title:**Summer Holiday's

**Author:**David Boreanaz's wife247

**Pairings:** Lily/ Severus

**Genre:** Romance

**Warnings:** swearing references of abuse

**Rating:**T

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry potter

**Intro:**Severus and Lily head to Prince Island for the summer, there will be fun visits and secrets unlocked

* * *

*****Spinners end Cokeworth 22nd June,1977/ island Arrive and settling in*****

The sun was shining down on the shabby suburb of Spinners end, in the house owned by the Evans family in an upstairs bedroom slept Lily the Evans youngest daughter. Lily woke that morning with the sun on her face. The 17 year old smiled before getting out of bed she stretched, and thought _today is the day. _ Lily then made her way over to her dresser draw and began rummaging through for a pair of shorts and a top.

With the items in hand, Lily walks out of her room and down the hall to the bathroom. 5 minutes later, she emerges dressed Lily wonders back to her room but as she was in, she is startled when there was a tap on her window.

Lily looked up and smiled outside flapping his wings was Severus's pet black owl, Raven, Lily smiles while drying her hair and walked over to the window dropping the towel on her bed.

Lily unlatched the window and let raven in, "hello my Raven" said Lily as the owl flew in and perched himself on her shoulder, Lily giggled. "Oh so you're passing on a good morning kiss are you?" asked Lily as Raven started affectionately nipping at her ear, the owl stopped for a minute and look at her as if say "yes I'm." Lily then closed the window, walked back to the bed, and sat down. It was then she saw the shrunken parcel along with a note tied to his leg. "What do you have Raven?" asked Lily as she untied both from his leg and set them on her lap before unfolding the note

**To my beloved flower **

**Lily I saw this in Twilfit & Tatting's yesterday afternoon while mum was buying some new summer robes and thought of you hope you love it I know it will be perfect for the night weather on the island as well as for winter I'll be there to pick you up in a few minutes **

**Love**

**Severus**

**P.S. have I told lately that I love you?**

Lily smiled set the note aside and the picked up her wand from the night stand and said "Engorgio" the parcel enlarged. Lily set her wand aside, and unwrapped the parcel, Lily gasped when she saw the beautiful black velvet hooded cloak laying in her lap she carefully lift it up and turned it around there on the back was a green snake printed on the back. Lily stood up, and Raven got off her shoulder while she placed the cloak over her shoulders, tied it together. Raven then placed himself on her shoulder once more before Lily walked over to her full-length mirror, and looked at herself.

"Oh wow," said Lily as she turned around to get a better look at the cloak, only to see a green glittery snake on the back, she smiled then turned to face the mirror before grabbing the sides the cloak and fold her arms over her chest, taking the cloak with her.

"Oh this will keep me warm," said Lily. Raven once again flew off her shoulder, Lily then took off the cloak and walked back over to the closet and grabbed her overnight bag afterwards she began grabbing clothes and night wear and toiletries then once everything was on the bed Lily used The Undetectable Extension Charm on her overnight bag.

Just after Lily cast the charm there was a knock on her door "come in" said Lily, the door opened, "hello my darling flower" Lily spun around and spotted her boyfriend Severus Prince standing in her bedroom door way with his overnight bag on one shoulder.

"Severus" Lily exclaimed happily Severus dropped his bag to the floor as Lily ran over and jumped into his arms wrapping her legs around his waist, Severus held her around the waist and lower back for support, they smiled at one another then kissed afterwards they pulled back from the kiss and Lily unwrapped herself from Severus.

"Thank you for the gift it's beautiful" said Lily as she took his hand and led him over to her overnight bag that was upon the bed, "so beautiful you ready to go?" asked Severus. "Give me one second" with that Lily turned picked up her wand and said "Pack" with that everything on her bed zoomed into her overnight bag.

Lily zipped up the bag, put the bag on her shoulder, and grabbed Severus's hand Severus then picked up his bag wear he dropped it and they both walked out of her room and down the hall then into the living room. "Bye mum bye dad" said Lily she then pointed her wand at the broom closet and said "Accio comet 290" the broom zoomed from the closet and into her open hand. Lily then pointed her wand at the broom and said "Reducio."

The broom shrunk afterwards Lily put it in her bag "bye sweetie" said Sandra "stay safe Lily and look after her Severus," said Andy. "I will dad," said Lily "will do sir" said Severus. The couple then stepped into the fireplace; Lily took some floo powder and dropped it while saying "Prince Manor" the green flames engulfed them and they were gone.

******Prince manor Holkham, Norfolk******

Eileen Prince a slander pale witch with black waist length hair and ice blue eyes, was reading a book in the pallor when green flames spiked from the empty fire place startling the witch and making her gasp in surprise. However, she calmed down when she saw it was only her son Severus and his girlfriend of 4 years Lily. "Morning mum" said Severus, "Morning Ms Prince" Lily replied. Eileen stood up and walked over to the couple giving them both hugs "Severus Lily good morning my dears, well looks to me that you are both ready to head off to Prince Island."

Severus smiled "we are mum" Eileen smiled and took off the necklace that she had changed into a port key, "this will take you to the Villa that is located on the Island" she then placed the necklace around Severus's neck. "Now all you both have to do is touch your hand to the pendent and it will take you to Prince Island," said Eileen.

The couple nodded then touched the pendent in a blink of an eye they were gone, suddenly they were spinning "ok we have to let go now" said Severus but Lily would not let go. "Lil babe let go" said Severus Lily nodded and let go.

*****Prince Island*****

When they fell to the ground Severus fell and landed on his feet on the sand just outside the villa, he stood waiting for his girlfriend. Moments later Lily fell landing herself in the ocean, Lily rose from the water splattering as she got a mouth full of water. Then just as she got to her feet and on coming wave knocked her over Severus raced over to her, helped her up, and walked her back to the shore.

"I HATE Port keys, remind me to NEVER use a port key again" said Lily as she brushed sand and seaweed out of her hair, Severus looked at Lily and laughed.

"Shut up you" said Lily as she shoved him lightly. Moments later Lily looked around at her surrounds, "oh it's as beautiful as I remember," said Lily.

Severus walked up behind her he used the hot air charm to dry her clothes and hair before wrapping his arms around her. Severus whispered into her ear "yes it is and we have it all to our self for 3 months." Lily's eyes lit up she smiled and grabbed Severus's hand. "Come on let go check it out," said Lily before racing up to the villa dragging a laughing Severus behind her. When they were close to the Villa Severus, took down the wards surrounding the villa, then pointed his wand at the door and said "Alohomora."

The door unlocked and they both walked in, inside Severus closed the door the first thing they saw when stepped through the door was a living room. Behind a set of armchairs were two swinging doors that led to the kitchen and dining hall. Then turning left there was hallway that led to the two bedrooms a bathroom/ toilet and a potions lab. Lily walked around the living room, "ah man this brings back memories," said Lily as she walked around the sofa and flopped down on it.

Severus stood behind the sofa and smiled down at Lily who returned the smile. "Well Miss Evans do you want to just langue around here or do you wanna go with me to check out our old room?" asked Severus.

Lily grinned and bolts up and off the sofa, Severus smiled and shook his head before grabbing her hand and leading her down the hall to their old room, "well here it is" said Severus. Lily smiled and Severus opened the door the room's colour scheme was that of a forest green colour there were two single beds on opposite ends of the room. On the left side of the room next to the bed, was a big bay window overlooking the ocean and widow seat?

On the right side of the room were a walk in closet and the other single bed, "each summer that we come here I find things have change all except this room," said Lily as they walked in. "We can fix that," said Severus taking out his wand from his sleeve then thanks to two transfigurations spells the two single beds merged and transformed into a king-sized for poster bed with black curtains.

The curtains around the bed lay open showing off the four emerald green pillows and the black sheets and emerald green quilt cover.

Severus then used the levitation spell and placed the bed in the middle of the room, "now what do you think of the room?" Lily smiled and kissed his cheek "it's wonderful and well I would love to enjoy it more I REALLY need a shower, the drying spell you used may have dried me off but I smell like the ocean." Lily walked over to the bed and unpacked her bag then pulled her wand and broom, from her pocket then enlarged the broom before sending the broom to the closet and putting her wand on the bedside table.

Lily grabbed her green bikinis her towel then banished the rest of her clothes and to the walk in closet. So with her items in her hand Lily walked out of the bedroom and headed for the bathroom while Severus went about unpacking his own bag, Severus had just finished unpacking his bag when he turned around after hearing light footsteps and saw Lily dressed in her bikini's with her towel around her neck. Lily giggled at the stunned look on Severus face, "getting you speechless never gets old" said Lily as she walked over to him and put to fingers under his chin "but really love close your mouth you'll catch files" with that she taps his chin and Severus closes his mouth.

Moments later Severus shakes his head, and blushes, "sorry sweetheart" Lily just smiles, "so you wanna head out to the beach for a while?" asked Lily as she walks passed him, with the bottle of sunscreen in her hand. Severus smiles, "sure give me a moment I'll meet you out there" Lily smiles one last time, while saying "OK" and walking out of the room, Lily heads down the hall passed the living room and walks out the door.

Lily steps of the porch steps and onto the unsuspecting hot sand, "yow shoot me that's hot" said Lily as she began running/skipping down to the water trying not to stay on the hot sand for too long.

On her way, she dropped the towel and sunscreen where she was going to set up and bolted down to the water's edge , Lily sighed and had this goofy dazed look on her face when the water touched her burning feet. Moments later she heard Severus complaining she turned to see he too was doing the running / skipping down the beach, "hot isn't," said Lily once Severus got into the water, "it's bloody hot you could cook an egg on that sand" said Severus.

Once their feet were cool, they turned to the shore, and looked at each other, "ready?" Asked Lily "ready" said Severus with that the couple took off to the spot they left their towels. In addition, with a bit of non-verbal and windless magic both their towels were, laid out and ready for them they both dived onto the towels before looking at each other and laughing. Lily sighed and laid her head on Severus's chest, she lay there with Severus running his fingers lightly up and down her arm.

After a while lily stood up, "school's out time to get wet," with that she sprinted off down to the water, Severus stood up and chased after her, "Lily Marie get back here" Sever called after her. Lily saw him and squealed; Severus caught up to her not that far from the water and knocked her over then turned her over on her back and sat on her waist.

"Now my Lily, are you going to behave and put some sunscreen on or am I going to have to punish you," said Severus as he in laced their fingers and put her hands above her head, Lily pouted, "your no fun." Severus just smiled but had, yet to remove himself from her. "I'm sorry my dear flower but if we do not put some sunscreen on soon we will fry" said Severus, as he got up of her and moved to the side, "oh alright," said Lily.

Severus smiled pulled Lily to her feet and they headed back to their towels, Lily lay on her front on her towel and pillowed her head on her arms, Severus untied her bikini top he put some sunscreen on his hands and then began rubbing it into her back. Lily sighed "that feels nice" Severus just smiled and continued with rubbing the sunscreen into her back shoulders and legs, after he finished he tied the bikini strings together.

Lily turned over and sat up to took the sunscreen from Severus and applied some onto her legs chest and arms before rubbing the sunscreen in Severus did the same once finished Severus lay on his towel and Lily applied some sunscreen onto his back and legs.

When she finish Severus turned over and sat up the two sat and watched the wave's crash onto the shore, "it really is beautiful here" said Lily, as she lent against Severus "it sure is" said Severus, as he wrapped his arm around Lily.

Moments later Lily stood up, "Lily love where are you going?" asked Severus, there are some cool waves out I'm not about to let them go to waist, "Accio surfboard with that a green surfboard zoomed out of villa from its place in the walk in closet and right into Lily's hand.

Severus stood up and called for his own surfboard, so with his black surfboard in hand, the two teens raced into the water hoped on their boards and paddled out when they were far out they turned to face the shore. "What about this one" Lily called "no way to small we'll catch the next one" said Severus just as the wave lifted them a bit, Lily looked over her shoulder, "this one?" she asked as she saw the wave, Severus looked back and smiled "Perfect," he called "ready."

"You bet" said Lily, "good because here it comes," said Severus, with seconds to spare the two jumped to their feet and road the wave, they were not even to the shore yet when Severus slipped from his board.

"SEVERUS" Lily called.

The wizard came up for air and waved "I'm OK Lily" he called out to her, "Lily sighed _thank Salazar_ she thought as she landed on shore only to turn back and see Severus riding a second wave. When he came, too shore Severus stepped off his board picked it up and shook his head to rid himself of the water, Lily dropped her board and run up to him , "Severus are you alright?" asked Lily as she ran up to him, I'm fine but that was one hell of a bad wipe out" said Severus.

Lily just hugged him and they both returned to their spot on the sand, "Lily sweetie I'm just going to wash the boards you alright here?" asked Severus, "sure go on" Lily replied as she laid down on her front on towel and sunbathed. After about ten minutes of lying on her front, Lily turned over and lay on her back. Lily lay there with her eyes closed soaking up the sun when suddenly the sun was gone. Lily opened her eyes, looked up to see Severus standing above her, Lily smiled and sat up. "It is already 12 noon ready to go in," asked Severus. Lily nodded and stood up they gathered their belongings and walked back to the villa.

They hung their towels on the railings and walked inside, they then made their way up to their room, when they entered Lily flopped on the bed. "Tired Lil?" asked Severus as he joined her on the bed, "nope" Lily replied, they lay there on the bed enjoying the quite only for it to break by a low growl they both looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Looks to me like someone's hungry" said Severus, "yeah I guess I' am," said Lily who was blushing, "well come on then, let's go feed the hungry stomach" said Severus as he stood up from the bed turned and held out his hand Lily took the offered hand and Severus pulled her off the bed and to her feet.

The couple made their way down, the hall then though the doors and into the dining hall, there they made their way into the kitchen and began getting out the bred butter and some ham and chicken to make ham and chicken sandwiches.

After making the sandwiches, Lily grabbed two tall glasses from the cupboard then walked over to the fridge opened it and looked in, "what do you feel like having lemonade pumpkin juice or butter beer?" asked Lily. "With this weather I'd go with lemonade" said Severus as he began putting the sandwiches on the plates, Lily took out the jug of lemonade and pored some lemonade into both glasses before putting it back into the fridge.

"It's such a beautiful day would you like to have lunch on the porch?" asked Severus "sure" Lily replied, with that Severus and Lily walked out with the food and drinks and set them on the table before sitting down. As they ate their lunch, they began talking, "so what would you feel like doing after lunch?" asked Severus, "how about going back to the beach" said Lily. "That can be arranged" Severus replied, Lily smiled, and they continued eating afterwards they walked back inside and put their empty plates and glasses in the sink. Lily then turned and made her way up to the room to get the sunscreen once more, Lily returned with the bottle of sunscreen in her hand and saw Severus waiting for her on the porch.

"Ready?" asked Severus, Lily smiled grabbed her towel and stepped of the pouch and onto the sand "ow damn sand still hot" said Lily, Severus just hissed as he his feet touched the sand. After some time their feet go used to the heat of the sand, they were walking along the shoreline's their towels wrapped around their waist, it was also windy, the summer winds whipped their hair about them, "it's getting windy" said Severus as his black hair blew in front of his eyes.

"Yes it is" Lily agreed as she to pushed her hair out of her face, Lily then wrapped her arm around his waist and started to play with the knot of his towel, ""Lil my Slytherin princess what do you think you're doing?" asked Severus as he saw her hand playing with the knot of his towel. Lily just looked at him smiling but with a mischievous look in her eyes, "what are you talking about love I'm not doing anything" said Lily as she continued to play with his towel.

Severus smiled at her, "Yes you are darling" Lily smiled and pulled the towel off from around his waist and ran off, "Oi get back here" said Severus as he raced after her, Lily just laughed and took off across the sand. Lily suddenly dropped the towel and dived into an oncoming wave, Severus picked up his towel and looked towards the waves and saw Lily resurface.

Severus smiled, dropped the towel and before running and diving into the water.

Lily looked to the shore but did not see Severus. "Severus, Severus where are you" called Lily as she looked around for him, Severus swam under her and resurfaced right behind her, "looking for me."

Lily screamed and spins around; only to find a laughing Severus behind her "I am going to KILL you" Lily screeched Severus saw the murderous look in her eyes and swam off, he scrambled to the shore and took off up the sand.

"SEVERUS TOBIAS PRINCE" Lily screams, _shit I am in trouble now _Severus thought suddenly he was, tackled to the ground and fell face first into the sand; he felt light hits on his back, as Lily lightly beat his back with her hands. Severus laughed and turned over onto his back the movement made Lily fall next to him, and curled up to his side and the two watch the waves, "It's a wonderful afternoon" said Lily.

Severus chuckled "that it is my dear princess that it is" Lily snuggled against him "and to think there is so much more to do on this Island" said Lily, "like what asked Severus, like exploring the whole Island maybe even go rock climbing or do a bit of bush walking." "Well my sweet looks like you have already planned what we should do while we are here," said Severus, Lily shivers as the wind blew past them.

"Cold love?" asked Severus.

"Yes just a bit," said Lily.

"Alright let's head back inside," said Severus, with that they stood up and Severus went to get his discarded towel so with the towel now hanging around his neck he walked back to Lily and the pair walked back to the villa. They stopped by the outside showers and rinsed of the salt water and the sand from their hair and body afterwards they turned off the tap and dried off, once dry they wrapped their towels around their waist and walked up to the villa.

As they walked inside Lily took off her towel and Severus closes the door, the pair walked up to their room only to stopped at the laundry room and placed the dirty towels in the hamper, before continuing up the hall to their room. Once inside they grabbed a pair of shorts and put them on over their swim trunks and bikini bottoms, next they left the room and returned to the living room.

Lily flopped on the sofa while Severus walked over to the bookshelf and grabbed a book to read so with the book in hand he walked over to the sofa. Lily sat up to make room for Severus, before laying back down this time with her head pillowed in his lap.

Severus read the novel while running his hand through Lily's hair with his free hand every now and then his hand left her hair to turn a page only to return his hand to her hair afterwards.

After a time Lily had fallen asleep listening to his voice as he read to her, Severus set the book aside when he saw Lily was sleeping, he then gathered her in his arms, stood up, and walked back down to their room. Severus walked into the room and over to the bed where he laid her onto the sheets he then joined her on the bed for a late afternoon nap, they slept the rest of the afternoon away only to wake up at six in the evening.

When Lily woke she felt herself in cased in the arms of her love she smiled and turned over to watch a sleeping Severus, _I love you so much Sev_ thought Lily as she lightly kissed his temple before slowly untangling herself from his embrace. She then ventured out of the bedroom and down the hall to the bathroom, and stepping inside, she closed the bathroom door striped off her shorts and bikinis Lily opened the shower door and turns on the tapes. After setting it on the right temperature, she steps into the shower closing the door of the shower, "hmm" Lily hummed as the water hit her body Lily washes her hair, body, and then rinse off. After rinsing off, Lily turns the tapes off, steps out of the shower grabs, her towel and dries off before wrapping said towel around her body then walks out of the bathroom and back to the bedroom.

Severus heard footsteps and awoke from his sleep, "Lily what time is…it" Severus said the last part was broken up by a yawn, early evening say around 6 I think" replied Lily before walking into the walk in closet. Lily changed into her undergarment before pulling a green strapless nightgown off the hanger and putting it on, she then put on a silver night robe over her gown and walked out she did not see Severus when she existed the closet.

Therefore, she made her way out of the bedroom and down the hall only to hear the sound of the shower; Lily smiled and continued down the hall and into the kitchen. When she stepped into the kitchen, Lily began looking in the cupboards fridge, freezer for, an Idea on what to make for dinner.

In the end, she chose lasagne and vegetables, with a side of garlic bread Lily went about getting the ingredients for making the beef lasagne. Luckily, she found all the ingredients and began making the lasagne after finishing it she stuck it in the oven to cook and then got out the vegetables consisting of carrot cauliflower and broccoli and began washing them.

"What is that wonderful smell?" Severus asked coming into the kitchen, Lily jumped as the sound, "sorry sweetheart did not mean to startle you" said Severus. Lily set the knife down and turn to see Severus dressed in a black night robe. "Well that smell is the lasagne cooking, we are having lasagne with vegetables with a side of garlic bread" said Lily as she turned back to continue washing the vegetables.

"Anything I can do love?" asked Severus "can you do the carrots please?" Asked Lily as she handed over the already washed and pealed carrots, Severus grabbed a knife and cutting board then began cutting up the carrots. Lily meanwhile had finished washing the cauliflower and broccoli and was now pealing and copping pealed and copped the cauliflower and broccoli. Once done Lily and Severus placed the vegetables in a steamer for 15 minutes Severus then began getting out their plates and culture. While Lily cooked the garlic bread

2 hours later at 8:00pm saw the couple sitting down to dinner in the dining room, Lily "sighed it has only been the first day and it's the best day ever" Severus smiled, "so Lil baby you enjoying your summer?" asked Severus as he reaches across the table and takes her hand in his.

"It is the best ever I can't wait to do some exploring" said Lily Severus smiles we can go exploring the island tomorrow if you like" said Severus before taking a sip of his butter beer. Once dinner is done they both take the dishes into the kitchen, Severus is washing the dishes while Lily is drying them, as Severus turns to get one of the dirty plates Lily gets this evil smile on her face.

She then takes the tea towel she's using and wrapped the tea towel around and around before flinging it at Severus's behind, "ow Lily my cheeky Slytherin that hurt," said Severus felt the sting and turns around to face her. Lily innocently looks back at her boyfriend and giggles, before racing out of the kitchen. Using a bit of wand less magic Severus makes the dishes wash themselves.

Severus then races out of the kitchen and down the hall to their room; he runs in and slams the door close before stalking over to the bed where Lily is now laying, and pounced on her before attacking her sides, tickling her. Lily's laughter and screams suddenly filled the once quite bedroom, moment later when Lily had calmed down Severus moves to lie beside her and Lily looks at him with a happy smile.

"We have a big day tomorrow how about getting some rest" said Severus as he sat up and took his robe off leaving him in boxes and a night shirt, Lily yawned and nodded before removing her own robe.

Severus then banished them to the closet before he and Lily stood up from the bed, pulled back the covers, and climbed in once settled under the covers, Lily moves closer to Severus, rests her head on his chest, and wraps an arm around his waist before closing her eyes.

Severus looks down and sees that Lily's asleep he smiles and kissed the top of her head before closing his eyes, drawing the night it starts to rain, Severus wakes slips out of bed, walks out of the room and to the bathroom. Once finished in the bathroom Severus walks out switching the bathroom light off, walks up the hall, back into the bedroom, Severus smiles at the sleeping form of Lily before walking over to the bay window, and watches the rain, fall.

He had not been standing their long when he hears a sleepy voice behind him, "Sev what are you doing up come back to bed love" Severus turns and walks back to the bed and gets in on his side of the bed. He takes Lily into his arms and holds her, and watches as she falls back to sleep in the comfort of his arms. He lightly traces Lily's features with a finger while whispering, "where would I be without you Lily."

Lily hums in her sleep and snuggles further into Severus embrace. Severus smiles kisses her forehead and whispers "I live because you live Lily without you I couldn't survive I love you Lily Evans" he then falls asleep.

* * *

*****prince Island 23rd June,1977/ surprised visit **** **

The morning after the rainfall the sky was blue and clear the sun was shining and if you listened, you could hear the sound of the waves crashing onto the shore, in other words, the morning was peaceful. At 10:00 am Severus eyes flutter open only to see Lily's smiling form looking down at him, "good morning Severus my Prince" said Lily "a good morning to you my darling Princess" Severus replied.

Lily gave him a quick kiss before climbing out of bed and headed out the bedroom door, "hey Lil where are you going?" asked Severus as he sat up in bed. Lily stopped in the doorway bedroom and looked back over her shoulder, for a morning shower care to join me?" asked Lily.

Severus declined "no thanks love" Lily nodded walked out of the room down the hall and into the bathroom after closing the door she stripped off her nightgown got into the shower. 5 minutes later Lily stepped out did a drying spell on her body before wrapping a towel around her body and walking out of the bathroom and back to the bedroom.

Lily walked into the bedroom to see Severus grab his wand from the bedside table and with flick of his wand, the bed made its-self, Severus who was still dressed in his nightclothes turned around and walked into the closet. Lily smiled and walked into the closet, to see Severus changing into his clothes, "morning babe" said Lily while grabbing her undergarments and putting them on before removing her towel.

Suddenly Lily felt hands on the clips of her bra. When Severus finishes clipping the straps together he stepped back to finish changing, "thank you love" said Lily before walking over to a yellow dress hang in the closet she took it off the hanger, and put the dress on. Now dressed Lily excited the closet, walked to her dresser, got out her bush, stood in front of the mirror, and brushed her long red hair, when she finished Lily used a hair tie and tied her hair into a ponytail.

"Hey Severus are you finished yet?" asked Lily, as she finish tying her hair up, "yeah I' am" said Severus as he walked out wearing dark blue jeans and a white top. "Well don't you look good" said Lily as she saw what Severus was wearing "thanks, and you look like sunshine my princess" replied Severus, Lily smiled shyly at him.

Severus smiled walked over and put his arm around Lily before guiding her out of the room and down the hall then into the kitchen, there they made themselves bacon and eggs with a side of toast and a stake of pancakes for breakfast.

Severus was cooking the bacon eggs, while waiting for the toaster to pop, meanwhile Lily made batter for the pancakes. "Hey Sev love do you think the batter for these pancakes are OK?" asked Lily, Severus flipped the eggs and bacon before turning and walking over to her. Once in front of her Severus stuck his index finger in the jug that contained the pancake batter then took his finger out and outlined Lily's lips with it, he then lent down and kissed her while licking the batter off her lips. When Severus finished getting the batter off Lily's lips, he pulled back and thought it over.

"Yep the batter is perfect"

Lily chuckled at Severus's antics, while the wizard went back to cooking the eggs and bacon, and Lily began cooking the batter on the pancake fryer in front of her. When the food was ready, Lily piled the pancakes onto a plate grabbed 2 sets of knives and forks and two small plates, she then walked out of the kitchen and into the dining hall, where she set the plate of pancakes as well as the knives forks and empty plates on the table.

Next, she sat herself down at the table, a few minutes later Severus walked in with two plates of egg bacon and toast; he set them on the table and sat across from Lily, and took a piece of toast egg bacon and pancake and placed them on their plate and began eating. "So are we going to go explore the island today?" asked Lily, we sure are" said Severus, as he placed a piece of egg in his mouth, when they finished the toast eggs and bacon, they started on the pancakes.

"Lily love these pancakes are delicious" said Severus after he swallowed a piece, Lily smiled "thanks honey" she then put a piece of pancake in her mouth, after they finished the pancakes, Severus waved his wand and the dirty dishes flew to the sink and began washing themselves. While Severus want to the potions lab, to check which potions he was low on and what ingredients he was low on, Lily went to the living room.

Lily walked over to the bookshelf, and got a book called a charmed life down before making her way over to the sofa and lying down; she opened the book to the first chapter and began reading.

Therefore, that is what they did all morning Lily reading her book and Severus checking potions and ingredients, an hour later there was a light knock on the door; Lily looked up from her book. _Who, could it be_ _no one but Ms Prince Malik Evan and Augustus know Sev and I are here _thought Lily as she marked and set the book aside.

Lily then got up off the sofa and walked over to the door, "who is it?" asked Lily who had her hand on the doorhandle, "Lily dear it's me" said Eileen, Lily quickly opened the door to see Eileen Prince standing on the porch. "Ms Prince how is you?" asked Lily as she hugged her boyfriend's mother; Eileen returned the hug "I'm well my dear," said Eileen.

"Please won't you come in Ms Prince," said Lily after she realised Eileen from her arms and stepped aside, Eileen smiled and walked in she looked around but saw no sign of her son. "So how has your holiday been,?" asked Eileen "good so far, Sev and I are thinking of exploring the Island today sometime" said Lily before closing the front door the pair made their way over to the sofa and sat down.

"Lily where is my darling boy?" asked Eileen, Lily giggled, "He's in the potion's lab," Eileen smiled and shook her head, "looks like we're going to have to pry Severus out of the lab." Lily laughed, "That isn't going to be an easy task," Eileen nodded, "true but it will be easy compare to getting him out of the Apothecary."

Lily laughed aloud, "Yeah he's like a kid in a candy store, and once he's stepped inside you just can't get him out," if by some miracle we get him out he ends up sulking for the rest of the day" Eileen replied, both witches had a good laugh at Severus's expanse. "Let's go see if we can TRY and pry him from the potion's lab shall we?" Eileen asked as she put her arm around the young witch, and walked up the hall to the potions lab.

They stood in the doorway watching Severus looking through his advance in Potions making book but also writing on how to improve making the hang over potion and the pepper up potion.

Lily walked into the room and over to where the wizard was working and wrapped her arms around his waist, "Sev dear, look who has come to visit us" said Lily. "In a sec Lil just let me finish this" said Severus, as he waved his hand in a shooing motion, Lily gigged and shook her head before letting him go and walking back to the doorway.

Eileen looked at Lily and smiled they gave Severus once more look and thought _told you. _"He won't remove himself until he has finished his task," Eileen said as they walked back down the hall, why don't we go and enjoy ourselves outside," said Eileen.

"That would be nice, would you like anything to drink as I'm going to go grab myself a glass of lemonade," said Lily. "A glass of lemonade would be wonderful dear," said Eileen before she walked out and onto the porch where she sat at the table and chairs, a little while later Lily walked out with two glasses of lemonade, and walked over to Eileen who was sitting on a chair on the porch.

"Here you go Ms Prince" said Lily as she handed the older witch a glass "oh thank you Lily sweetie," said Eileen as she took the glass from Lily, took a sip of the lemonade before setting it on the table between both chairs. "This island is as beautiful as I remember it thank you for letting us come here on our own this summer," said Lily who sat opposite Eileen.

Eileen looked at the young witch sitting on the other side of the table and smiled, "you are welcome beside you both are adults now so I thought you would like the time alone" said Eileen. Lily gave her a smile, "thanks Ms Prince," the two witches were enjoying the company of each other and admiring the view when Severus stepped out with a glass of lemonade in his hand.

"Lily you said someone was here to visit us who is it as only a few know we are here" said Severus, "hello son" came Eileen's greeting, Severus looked up and saw his mother, "mum ah what are you doing here?" asked Severus, "Sev that is no way to greet your mother" Lily scold him.

Severus gave the two witches a sheepish smile, "Sorry mum how are you by the way?" asked Severus as he walked over to her and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm well thank you Severus, I came by to see how you are both settling in" Eileen replied as she returned the hug, Severus then stepped away and lent on the railing. "Lily says that you and her are going to go exploring the Island sometime today" said Eileen, we were but seeing as you have come all this way for a visit I think we will postpone it for tomorrow" Severus replied "you don't mind do you Lily."

The witch smiled and shook her head; "no of cause not Sev" was Lily's answer, they stayed out there for an hour until both Severus and Lily's stomachs began to rumble from hunger. Eileen heard the noise and stood up, "well seems to me it's about time for lunch" there they picked up their now empty glasses and walked back inside the trio walked through the swinging doors and into the kitchen/dining hall.

Lily took Eileen's empty glass, while the older witch sat at the table, "what would you like for lunch mum?" asked Severus as he and Lily walked into the kitchen, "how about something light yet feeling say a ham, and chicken salad wraps." Lily licked her lips sounds yummy think I'll have the same" said Lily "Me to" Severus replied, to the couple began making they three wraps and afterwards Severus put each wrap on a plate while Lily filled their empty glasses with more lemonade.

Lily then took out a tray and set it on the counter while Severus placed the plates and glasses on the tray, Severus then picked up the tray and they walked out of the kitchen and over to the table where Eileen was sitting. "I was thinking dears how about we have lunch on the beach," said Eileen. "What a great idea mother" said Severus and Lily smiled and nodded, Severus then put the tray that he had in his hands on the table before walking out of the dining hall and up the hallway, where he opened the door of the hall closet and got out the picnic blanket.

With the object in hand, Severus made his way back down the hall and into the Dining hall/ Kitchen, where both Eileen who held the tray in her hand and Lily were waiting. "Ready?" asked Severus the witches nodded, so the three of them walked out of the Dining hall/ Kitchen down the entryway and out the front door the stepped off the pouch and onto the sand, where they made their way down the sand until the found a perfect spot close to a cluster of palm trees.

Severus lade the blanket before sitting down Lily joined him Eileen then set the tray down before joining the couple on the blanket, the trio faced the ocean watching the waves crash onto the shore.

They picked up their plates from the tray and set them in their laps, "so how are you to liking your summer vacation?" asked Eileen before biting into her wrap, Severus grinned, "I love the summer a whole three months alone on an island with my witch, mum what more could I ask for."

Severus smiled and took Lily's hand only to lift it to his lips and give it a kiss, Lily blushed and smiled before resting her head on Severus shoulder, while sipping her lemonade. Eileen watched the interaction between the two and smiled, she was happy to see her son so happy and in love, she could not have picked a better young witch for her son then his childhood best friend.

"Well I'm glad you're happy sweetie," said Eileen as she smiled at the pair,

"Mum I'm always happy when I've got Lily with me," said Severus Lily blushed and turned to bury her face in Severus chest. "Sev stop it," said Lily shyly, Severus smiled and gently pulled lily from his shoulder, he looked into her eyes forgetting his mother was with them and said, "Why Lily it is true I'm at my happiest when I'm around you."

Lily smiled up at him "I know sweetheart," the couple were pulled out of their little world at the sound of the Eileen's voice, "you really are good for him Lily," Lily blushed "thank you for saying so Ms Prince," Lily said shyly. They finished their lunch and stood up taking their dirty dishes with them. Severus then shook out the blanket and folded it up; with everything packed away, they walked back to the villa.

They walked inside, Eileen and Lily made their way into the kitchen/dining hall and put the dirty plates and glasses in the sink, while Severus made his way up the hallway to put the blanket back into the hall closet. Meanwhile in the kitchen, Lily filled the sink with warm water, then she and Eileen began washing, drying and putting away the dishes they used for lunch, as they had their backs to the door, they did not hear Severus enter or see him take a tea towel from the rack.

Severus gave the unsuspecting Lily a sly smile while tightening the tea towel around and around before holding it together _this is for the other night love_ thought Severus, he then flung the towel at Lily's backside. "Yow" said Lily as she turned around and saw Severus, "Sev what the hell was that for?" asked Lily, while rubbing her backside, "payback for the other night when you did it to me" said Severus.

Eileen scowled her son, "Severus" she then turned to Lily, "did you really do the same thing to Severus the previous night," Lily blushed "I did," Eileen stood there thinking before saying "I see well go on get out of here I'll finish these."

"No you will not Ms Prince," said Lily, "Lil, if my mum says she going to do something don't tell her otherwise," said Severus. "Well if you insist," said Lily, "I do now go on get out of here shoo," said Eileen as she shooed the young couple out of the kitchen, the couple laughed, Eileen laughed also before turning back around and going back to washing the dishes.

"Hey I need to go finish off a potion want to help?" asked Severus, Lily smiled. "I'll race you" Lily then raced out of the kitchen and took off up the hall with Severus hot on her heels. Lily raced up the hall and into the potion's lab, not long after that Severus burst into the lab, Lily squealed out of surprise as arms wrapped around her waist, lifted her off her feet and swung her around. Severus then gently set her on her feet again.

Severus then gently set her on her feet again; Lily turned and gave him a kiss,

"Lily I love you," said Severus, Lily replied with "I love you Severus." Severus smiled, he then took Lily's hand and led her over to is work station, on a table next to the caldron was a bowl better, a spatula and eggs coffee beans fruits, fruit drinks and a bowl of banana's, Lily recognised the ingredient's for the hang over potion.

"I'll crush up the ingredients," said Lily as she stood behind the table, and began crushing the coffee beans, "thanks love that would be a big help" said Severus he then stood next to her and began pealing the eggshells off the eggs. "Remind me NEVER to get a hangover" said Lily, Severus chuckled as he leant over and checked the broth in the caldron" once Severus had the eggs in the bowl, he began beating them with a wooden spoon, while Lily set aside the crushed coffee beans.

Lily then began dicing up the banana once Severus had finished with the egg he set the bowl aside he then left and grabbed a messaging cup then began putting 5 cups of fruit juice into the broth. Next, he set the empty bottle in the bin and grabbed the black and red berries and began mashing them up in a separate bowl before poring them into the cauldron.

With that done Lily then grabbed a handful of the diced banana and puts it into the cauldron Severus walks over and takes the long string spoon and turns it clockwise 6 times and then 6 times anti clockwise . Lily then put the beta'ed eggs in next while Severus began strings it all together, and lastly she put in the crushed up coffee beans, after one, last stir 6 times clockwise and anti-clockwise. Severus took the string spoon out, then took the used utensils to the small sink and used his wand to make them wash themselves, before walking over and standing behind Lily who was whipping down the table, and whispered in her ear, "Now all we need to do it let it simmer."

Lily jumped as she did not hear him walk up behind her, Severus chuckled and wrapped his arms around her, "I get you Everytime" Lily shook her head and turned to face him and giving him a smile and a gentle kiss. "Ah here you two are I was wondering what was taking you both so long" the couple pulled back turned and blushed, Eileen chuckled, "I was a teenage to once" she replied, "what do you mean Ms Prince?" asked Lily, "well dear you both have been in here for 7 hours?" said Eileen.

"7HOURS" asked the stunned couple, "yes it is already 6:30pm," said Eileen, well ah sorry mum but you know how we are when we're working away on a potion," said Severus, "yes I do dear, I've been like that myself" replied Eileen. "Yes I remember," said Severus, "now if you'll excuse me I have some potion vials to fill" he kissed Lily and walked her over to Eileen and kissed her cheek.

The witches smiled and left Severus to his work, "Lily dear would you take a walk with me?" asked Eileen, "of cause" Lily replied, "It is getting late so you may want to bring your cloak," Eileen told her. "Ok" said Lily she then ran back to her room and grabbed her cloak "I'm ready" said Lily coming out wearing her new cloak, Eileen pulled out her wand from the sleeve of her robe "Accio cloak" just then a dark green cloak flew into her hand.

Eileen slipped the cloak about her shoulders and tied it together, so with the cloak fastened Lily and Eileen walked down the hallway passed the living room and out the door Lily did not bother with footwear, as she and Severus had yet to wear footwear since they arrived. As the duo stepped out the winds from the sea lash at them, "you were right about bringing our cloaks Ms' Prince," said Lily the wind hit her in the face and made her shiver, before Lily went any further she lifted the hood of the cloak to ward off any more chill from the sea breeze.

"Indeed it is cold" Eileen replied as she too lifted the hood from cloak, so once their heads and faces were covered the two witches stepped off the porch and ventured further down the beach. "Oh wow look at the water, isn't it beautiful" said Lily as the moon's light hit the water giving it a spooky glow, Eileen smiled and placed her arm around the witch who had given her son so much happiness and in doing so had given HER so much happiness.

"Lily Dear why don't we sit for a moment" said Eileen as she walked over not that fair from the seashore and sat down Lily followed suite and sat beside, the older witch, "what is it that you wanted to talk to me about Ms' Prince?" asked Lily. "Well I wanted to tell you about my life before I had Severus, you see my husband Tobias who happened to be a muggle wasn't always abusive or alcoholic, he and I loved each other very much. We were married for 8 years, we did everything together yet I was keeping something from him it wasn't until I found out I was pregnant with Severus did I tell Tobias I was a witch" said Eileen.

Lily eyes grew wide "what happened when he found out?" asked Lily, Eileen looked at her, the young teen could see the pain within Eileen's eyes, Eileen gulped and continued. "When I told him about my being a witch, my life was never the same again, he started drinking and beating me, calling me a freak and that our child, our sweet unborn son was an abomination." Eileen had to stop her story as she choked on a dry sob even after all these years the pain was still fresh for the witch.

Lily watch with sympathy she took the older witch's hand and gave it a squeeze, Eileen gave her a smile, the beating got so bad that I was afraid for the safety of Severus, so I had to escape to my family home, Prince Manor. My parents had died years before and I had no other living relatives.

"I was alone except for our one family house elf Soot, he saw the contention I was in and protected me and did everything Tobias should have done for me while in my condition. Soot also new that I would go back to Tobias soon but I needed protection for Severus" Eileen stopped her story as Lily interrupted her.

"Ms Prince why did you never use your wand?" asked Lily, "I did once but the spell wasn't strong as my magic was split in two as half of it was going to protect and help Severus grow" Eileen replied. "Oh" said Lily who went quite after that, Eileen then continued with her story, "I spent several months at the Manor trying to invent a protection potion that would keep Severus safe as he grows within me."

"But isn't doing potions dangerous when you're pregnant?" Asked Lily, "yes very but thanks to some protection magic from, Soot I was able to make the protection potion that I needed, the magic Soot used protected Severus from the potions fumes" said Eileen. "So once I made the potion and drank it I went back to Tobias Soot wasn't too happy but I wasn't going to break up this family," said Eileen, "in other words you didn't want Severus to grow up without a father even if his father was abusive," Lily bluntly told her.

"Ah, I suppose I do deserve your bluntness Lily but I was hope after our time apart he would be like he was before I told him I was a witch, I was also hoping to help Tobias overcome his fear of magic but things just got worse he would always go for my stomach," Eileen replied. Lily gasped in horror "although he was Protected the beating had coursed me to go in to labour early so on January 9th 1960 Severus was born" Eileen told her,

Lily gave her a confused look, "early I thought that January 9th WAS the day Sev was born" said Lily, "no the due date was for, the 1st of February1960," said Eileen, "what happened afterwards did things ease up?" asked, Lily, Eileen lowered her eyes, "no they did not."

"So what happened?" asked Lily as she once again squeezed Eileen's hand, "the beating continued after the birth, Tobias even went after Severus" said Eileen. "But Severus…." Lily trailed off; "…was only a new born and could not fight back" finished Eileen. "I fought back after that even going so far as using my wand on him only to wake up one morning with Tobias standing over me." "Defend yourself and that abomination now," he had told me before dropping my now broken wand in my lap, as Severus grew I protected him as best as I could until the age of nine when he started fight back to protect ME," said Eileen, we were prisoners in our own home."

"Oh Ms Prince," Lily said tears were falling down the young witches face as she hugged Eileen, "it's alright dear" said Eileen who hugged her in return, "how could you say it was alright you were both PRISONERS how could someone do that to their wife let alone their own child." Hearing about Eileen's married life and an in-depth account of Severus's past, broke the young witch's heart, all Severus had ever said about his home life after becoming friends with Lily at the age of 11, when they met on the train for their first year at Hogwarts was his father never liked magic or much of anything.

"How was it you were able to take us to Prince Island if you were prisoners in your home?" asked Lily, Eileen then explained how she and her son escaped each summer. "I used a clone spell called double ganger, every night on the eve of our summer trip to the Island, I would use this spell to clone myself and Severus then we would pack for the trip and stay at my parent's manor, then come and get you the next morning." Said Eileen.

"The abuse did not stop until Severus was 15 when Tobias died and by this time thanks to you and his other friends and Hogwarts itself, Severus my son grow up to be a kind gentle yet shy person we also moved out of spinners end and into my parents manor." Eileen then smiled "I remember at the end of your first year, he introduced me to you I had never felt so much joy from the moment I met you Lily you were like the daughter I always wanted you gave my son such happiness" said Eileen.

Lily smiled yet shivered, "ah I think we best head in now" said Eileen, as she and Lily stood up, as they were walking back Lily softly said "thank you for sharing your past with me and helping me to understand Sev a little more, Ms Prince" Eileen put her arm around Lily and they headed up to the villa.

When they walked in they found Severus sitting in an armchair reading a book, Severus looked up as the door opened, "So there's my witches I was wondering where you both went to" Severus set his book aside as Lily walked over and gave him a hug.

"I'm making dinner tonight" said Eileen "hold on here a second mum you're the gust here you're not supposed to make dinner" said Severus "well tonight I' am so you two love birds go and relax, I'll call you when dinners ready" said Eileen as she took off her cloak and hung it up by the door.

Severus and Lily made their way up to their room, just as Lily was closing the door, she remembers she had left the book she was reading in the Living room, Lily grabbed her wand and said "Accio charmed life book." The book flew from the spot on the sofa where Lily had left it in the living room and into her hand, once Lily had the book in her hand she closed the bedroom door and walked over to the bay window and sat long ways on the window seat.

After making herself comfortable on the window seat Lily opened up the book and read from where she had marked the page, meanwhile Severus on the other hand sat on the bed with his back against the headboard. He then took out a pencil from his bedside table, and then grabbed his sketchbook and sketch slab from between the mattresses; afterwards he pulled his knees up put the sketch slab on his lap.

Severus opened the book to a blank page, put his pencil to the paper, and started to sketch Lily sitting on the window seat, every single sketch he had done were all of Lily. Some of her sleep or like now reading some were even of her practicing spells with her wand, at first, he used pencil then afterwards he would use colour, Severus had just finished the sketch and Lily had just finished the first chapter of her book when there was a knock on the door.

Severus looked up, from his sketchbook, "Come in mum," the door opened and Eileen stuck her head in, "hello sweethearts just letting you know dinner's ready," "OK we'll be there soon" said Severus. "Thanks Ms Prince" said Lily, Eileen then left her son, alone with Lily, 5 minutes later, Lily and Severus walked in, and each walked over kissed Eileen on the cheek and sat down.

Their dinner was a roast chicken with veggies and roast potatoes and to drink, they each had a glass of lemonade they were in the middle of eating when Eileen spoke up, "I'll be leaving after dinner," said Eileen. "Thanks for coming to see us mother" said Severus, "yes thank you Ms Prince" said Lily, Eileen new Lily double meaning, she knew that Lily was not only thank her for coming to see them but for also sharing her life and Severus's past with her.

Eileen smiled, "you're both welcome," So with dinner now over with they cleared away the table before helping Eileen with the dishes, when the dishes were, done, Eileen kissed both Lily and Severus goodbye, grabbed her cloak and walked out of the villa and towards the secret Apparition point on the island where she Disapparited.

After seeing, Eileen off Severus and Lily looked at each other and smiled, it was nice of Eileen to come and visit," said Lily, "yes it was I'm sorry we were unable to go explore the Island like I said we would do," said Severus.

"No that's alright, it was good to spend time with your mother and besides there is always tomorrow anyway I'm going to go change ok" said Lily "alright then I'll just lock up here and I'll be there in a minute" Severus replied as he watch Lily walk up the hall way to their room. Meanwhile Severus went and locked up every door and window, once finished he walks up the hall and into the bedroom, he shared with Lily, when Severus walked in, he saw the curtains, had been drawn closed around their bed.

Severus smiled, before walking off into the walk in closet, where he changes from his clothes into his nightwear, once dressed he walks out. Moments later the curtains are, drawn back and Lily is dressed and lying under the covers, Severus smiles walks over to the bed and joins his girlfriend, he lifts the covers and slides in next to her once he is settled Lily curls herself up against his side.

Severus smiles and brushes back some of Lily hair from her face, "I love you Lily," his words of love only make Lily smile and in return, she gives him a kiss before snuggling close to him and falls asleep. Severus smiles and with one final kiss to Lily's forehead Severus lays his head on the pillow and falls asleep.

* * *

******prince Island 24th June,1977 Lily's rare gift ******

The morning and the third day into their summer Vacation on the island, it was nine in the morning, and the sun streamed into the bedroom of Prince Villa and hit the witch still sleeping in the bed. Lily rolled away from the sun light and blindly reached for the other body that occupied the bed, however all Lily felt were sheets and the pillow, Lily slowly opened her eyes and blinked the sleep from her eyes.

Lily then understood why she only felt sheets and the pillow instead of the warm body of her love, and was because his side was empty; she stretched while yawning, before sitting up in bed and rested her back against the headboard. Lily looked around yet notice Severus was nowhere in sight, where is he thought Lily she then was about to pull back the covers and go looking for him, when the door to their bedroom opened.

Severus walks in dressed in his Pj's slippers and robe, held a tray in his hand, and on that tray was a plate of pancakes and a cup of tea, when Severus saw that Lily was awake he smiled. "Well good morning Lily darling" said Severus, as he walked into the room and over to the bed, "good morning Severus my love" said Lily, it was then she notices the tray he is carrying, "so sweetheart what's with the breakfast in bed?"

Severus looks at her, "what can't I do something nice for the witch that I love?" asked Severus, as he set the tray on her lap, Lily giggled and smiled at him a smile which Severus returned, after setting, the tray on her lap. Severus got back into bed and lay next to her on his side with his head propped up in the palm of his hand, "thank you Sev this was very sweet of you" said Lily as she began eating the breakfast that Severus had made for her.

After she swallowed, the food in her mouth Lily asked, "So are we going to go explore the Island or is it going to be postpone again?" Severus smiled "no my flower we ARE going to go explore the Island." Lily smiled "can we go after I've finished with this" asked Lily jesting to her food, "of cause" replied Severus; Lily suddenly realized Severus had not brought anything in for himself.

"Severus aren't you going to eat?" asked Lily, Severus smiled and said "I've already eaten Lil," "oh OK then" with that Lily went back to eating, "Lil I'm going to go take a shower alright" said Severus, as he slipped out of bed. "OK love" said Lily, Severus smiled and kissed her before walking off into the closet, meanwhile Lily finished her breakfast, once the plate was empty, Lily slipped out of bed picked up the tray and walked out of the bedroom.

She then made her way down the hall and into the kitchen; she put the dirty dishes in the sink and the tray in the cupboard. Before making her way out of the kitchen and back up to the bedroom, when she walked in Lily saw Severus walking out of the closet dressed in black shorts and a white top, he was also wearing cream hiking boots.

Severus saw Lily and walked over to her gave her a kiss, "closets free" he told her after pulling back, Lily nodded as she walked passed him and walked into the closet, she closed the closet door behind her. Meanwhile Severus walked over, sat on the bed, and waited; a few minute later saw Lily walk out in a pair of dark blue denim short shorts a dark green thin strap top and brown hiking boots.

Lily walked over to Severus who was still sitting on the end of the bed, where she stood in front of him, "so how do I look?" asked Lily, "you my witch look beautiful" was Severus's reply, "do I really?" she asked with a smile. "Yes you do" he then gave her a sneaky grin, before grabbing her waist and throwing her down on the bed before tickling, "Sev…that… tickles" laughed Lily, Severus raised an eyebrow.

"Oh you really should not have told me that," said Severus in a playful yet evil voice, Lily saw the look in her boyfriend's eyes and yelped before slipping out from underneath him she grabbed her wand and took off out of the bedroom. Severus turned over and watch his girlfriend disappear down the hallway, _don't think you're getting away from me that easily Lily Marie_ thought Severus and with that he shot off grabbed his wand the bed and chased after her.

Lily looked behind her only to see Severus chasing after her she screamed and bolted down the hallway, Lily's laughter was, heard though out the villa, as she was running down the hall she did not look where she was going and almost knocked into the sofa. "Whoa" said Lily as she put her hand out and stopped, herself, from knocking into the back of the sofa, then made a sharp turn opened the door and ran out, down to the beach.

Lily knew from the movement behind her that Severus was not that far behind, as she ran across the sand Lily had an Idea she pulled out her wand "Accio comet 290" the broom flew into her hand from the walk in closet. Lily mounted the broom and flew up into the air just as Severus was about to reach out for her, once in the air Lily turned the broom, around and face Severus. "You can't get me now Sev" Lily laughed before flying higher into the sky, we'll see about that thought Severus then without using his broom he flew up into the sky.

Lily was surprised at first she did not know that he could fly without a broom, nonetheless when she finally realized Severus could now get to her; she shot off into the sky like a comet. Severus smiled and flew after her, Lily zigzagged though the sky trying to lose him, however she could not get him off her trail Lily glanced over her shoulder only to see Severus STILL on her trail.

_Man he does not quit _Lily thought before diving back towards the sand, as soon as she was close Lily pulled her broom up, and rocketed up towards the sky again. Severus unfortunately was not so lucky and crashed into the sand, Lily took another glance over her shoulder only to see Severus in a crumbled heap on the sand, and Lily smiled and shook her head, before turning her broom around and heading back to the beach.

When she got close Lily hopped off the broom, and walked over to the wizard, "here Sev give me your hand," said Lily as she held out her hand to him, Severus took her hand however instead of helping him up Lily got pulled down. Lily looked at him, "Sev what was that for" said Lily, as she pulled herself up off his body, "no reason just felt like it," was Severus's replay, Lily shook her head and got up off him, stood up and held out her hand.

This time Severus took her hand Lily pulled him to his feet, "sweetie it's close to lunch do you want to go explore the Island or have lunch?" asked Lily, "Why not do both while we explore we can take a picnic lunch" says Severus. "Picnic lunch sounds wonderful" said Lily so with their afternoon planned, the couple headed back to the Villa, after they entered the villa, Lily shrunk her broom and put it in her pocket, before following Severus into the kitchen where they began making kebabs sandwiches and a toss salad.

So with the food made, Lily went to the fridge, "what do you want to take for drinks?" asked Lily "how about some pumpkin juice" said Severus as he walked over to the cupboard, and got down two goblets. Then grabbed two sets of cutlery for the toss salad, "I'll be back in a second, I'm just going to grab the picnic basket and blanket" said Severus "Ok" said Lily who walked out of the kitchen over to the sofa and sat down to wait for him.

Seconds later Severus returned with the basket and blanket in hand he had shrunk his own broom and placed it and his wand in his pocket, Lily stood up pulled out her wand and said "Accio food drinks, goblets and utensils" the items flew from the kitchen and into the open picnic basket. Severus closes he lid takes Lily's hand, the couple then walked out Severus closed the door, then turned took his wand out and pointed it at the lock before saying "Colloportus."

Severus grabbed Lily's hand and they walked down the beach they then made their way up the beach further then they had ever been before, "hey are those trees up ahead?" asked Lily as she spotted what look to be a forest. "It is and look in the distance, mountains," said Severus pointing to the forest background. "A beach woods and mountains this is the best summer vacation spot ever," said Lily "that it is sweetheart" said Severus.

He then took her hand "come let's go explore the woods"; the pair then ran off towards the woods, the pair was now walking through the wood the sun shining through the gaps in the tree. "Wow it's beautiful," they both said as they admired the scenery, they continued to walk through the woods only to stop at a steep slope, "here take my hand Lily this part is steep" said Severus.

The wizard then helped her down the slope once at the bottom they continued their walk; "hey Sev look," said Lily pointing to and opening in the tees, "come on lets go see where it leads to" said Severus, so they walked to the opening and were blinded by the sun. When they could see again, it was to a sight of a clearing in front of them was a crystal clear blue lake, the light from the sun make the water sparkle, the couple stood there in shock.

"Oh wow have you ever seen anything so beautiful in your entire life?" asked Lily Severus smiled "I have, you" Lily giggled and smiled at him, they walked further into the clearing. "This is like paradise," said Lily as she walked over to the lake,

"That it truly is," said Severus as he set the picnic basket and blanket by a tree before walking up behind Lily and wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her shoulder.

Lily sighed and lent back against him, after a while Lily steps out of his embrace, "I'm hungry" said Lily "alright then let's spread out the blanket and have a picnic" Severus replied with an amused smile. Lily chuckled and shook her head before making her way over to where Severus had set the basket and blanket; she then laid out the blanket and sat down.

Severus joined her moments later; while Severus sat with, his back against the tree and closed his eyes, Lily opened the basket and began getting the food out Lily was putting the food curtly and plates onto the basket when something on the tree caught her eye. Lily look up to see a green tree snake slithering down the trunk of the tree and it was getting quite close to Severus's shoulder, Lily without realizing what she was doing spoke to the snake "_**leave him alone**_"

Startled by the hissing Severus's eyes snapped open; he then turned and saw the green tree snake an inch above his shoulder, before turning back to Lily, "Lily why did you never tell me you were a paslemouth" said a shocked Severus. "I'm not," said Lily, "you are Lily I heard your voice you were hissing to this snake," said Severus, nodding to the snake by his shoulder, the snake looked up and directly at her, "_**you speak our langue.**_"

Lily gasp as she understood the hissing coming from the snake and nodded, "you understood what it said didn't you?" asked Severus as he scooted over to her, Lily stood up and made her way over to the lake. "This is impossible," said Lily, as she wrapped her arms around herself, Severus walked up and put his hand on her shoulders, "love whether you believe it or not you ARE a paslemouth," said Severus.

"What the hell is a paslemouth anyway?" asked Lily, "a paslemouth is a person who can speak to snakes" said Severus, "the earliest paslemouth known in the wizarding world was a founder of Hogwarts Salazar Slytherin it is why our house symbol is a serpent, the gift of speaking to snakes is very rare," said Severus. It is said that the descendants of Lord Salazar are able to speak to snakes,"

"How do you know all this?" asked Lily "it's in Hogwarts a history" said Severus, "it's impossible I can't be a descendant of Lord Salazar, for my parents are muggles my family are muggles" said Lily. "There is only one explanation for this then Lily," said Severus, "and what is that?" asked Lily, "you're not a Muggle-born witch your ether half blood or pure blood" Severus told her sadly, "you mean my parents aren't really my parents, that I'm adopted?" asked Lily who was close to tears.

Yes" Severus whispered, "No, no that can't be it just can't" Lily cried before turning and running into the woods, Severus sadly watch the broken-hearted witch. Meanwhile Lily ran through the woods not caring where she was going, she ran until she collapsed sobbing on the dirt floor, she then turned and crawled over to a tree pulled up her legs up and against her chest and buried her head in her knees and cried.

After a while, she raised her head and stared blankly at the trees lost in thought, _all I have ever known is a lie, I am not a Muggleborn witch I may not know whether I am pure blood or half-blood but I am most defiantly NOT a Mud-blood as Potter always addressed me as. In fact, I am the descendent of a powerful wizard one of the founders of our school, tears_ slid down her face as she realized her life would never be the same ever again.

Some snakes felt her distress and started slithering around her and up and down the tree she was leaning on, a boa slithered over and rested its head on her lap, Lily was brought out of her thoughts when she felt something on her lap.

Lily froze there lying in her lap was a the head of a 7 foot long boa, Lily looked around when she heard lots of hissing and found herself surround by snakes, the snake on her lap lifted her head "_**be not afraid snake mistress's we are here cause we felt your distress**_" hissed the boa. Lily smiled "_**thank you**_"she hissed, the boa nodded and rests her head back on Lily's lap, 5 minutes later Severus found Lily sitting under the tree surrounded by snakes.

"Sweetheart" Lily looked up at the sound of Severus voice; the snakes raised their heads and hissed angrily at him, "_**back off its OK**_" Lily hissed, the snakes backed off and went back to whatever they were doing.

"How you coping?" asked Severus, as he made his way over to the saddened witch, "not to good, but then again I've only just found out that I'm a descendent of one of the founders" said Lily. "I'm angrier at why they never said anything especially when you began showing your magic ability," said Severus as he sat down beside her, Lily gave him a small smile, " would you like to go back to the picnic area now?" asked Severus.

"Yes please although I'm not too sure how much I would be able to eat," said Lily as Severus stood and pulled her to her feet, the couple then made their way back to the clearing and over to their picnic area, and sat on the blanket. "Here Lil" said Severus as he handed her a plate full of toss salad a sandwich and a kebab and fork for the salad, Lily smiled "thanks Sev" said Lily as she took the plate and fork from him.

Lily set the plate on her lap and began eating Severus then put some food on his own plate and started eating, when they finished the couple packed up and lade on the blanket. Severus he ran his hand down her arm, while Lily rested her head on his chest, "how are you feeling now?" asked Severus, "numb lost and confused I do not know what to do now" said Lily.

"One day at a time sweetheart you have my support and the support of my mother and our friends that is if you wish to tell them" said Severus, "I might just not sure when, I know one thing I can't live with them any more and I have nowhere to go" said Lily. "Stay with me and mum you know mum would never turn you away," said Severus, Lily smiled "that would be nice if your mother is OK with it" said Lily.

"Of cause she will once we tell her the news, of your circumstances" said Severus, I don't even know where to start looking for my birth parents said Lily "one thing at a time honey first confront you family and learn what you can on what they know" said Severus.

They lay there listening to the sounds of the woods the birds in the sky rustling of the leaves as the wind blew through the trees, if they really listened they could hear the hissing of snakes as they slithered though the grass however, Lily was the only one who could hear what they were truly saying.

"_**The red head seems sadden to learn she can speak with us,**__" _hissed said boa, "_**I don't think she knew she could speak to us until today,**_" hissed the green tree snake. "Lil are you ready to go?" asked Severus Lily gave her boyfriend a loving smile, however Severus could see the sadness in her eyes, he returned the smile but inside he was filled with rage.

_Her parents have a lot of explaining to do when we return_ thought Severus as he stood up and held out his hand. Lily took his hand and stood up, and then with a wave of his wand the blanket had fold all on it on and shrunk along with the picnic basket. Severus picked up the now tiny items and put them in his pocket, he took a hold of Lily's hand and they walked back into the woods as they were walking Severus noticed how quit Lily was being, Severus leant over and whispered in her ear, "I love you Lily I will always be here for you."

Lily just rested her head on his shoulder; Severus smiled at her and kissed her forehead, as they were walking back through the woods, Lily tripped on a tree root, "whoa careful love" said Severus as he took a hold of her to stop her from falling over. "Thanks sweetie" said Lily, they continued, on their walk until they were out of the wood, and back on the sand, they continued walking until they got back to the villa.

They got back, to the villa at 2:00pm, Severus took out his wand pointed at the door and said "Alohomora" the clock clicked, Severus then opened the door and stepped, aside, " lady's first" said Severus. Lily gave him a small smile before entering; Severus followed afterwards and closed the door, "Lily I'm going to go unpack alright" said Severus as he walked off into the kitchen.

Lily on the other hand walked off up the hallway to their bedroom, when Lily entered, she grabbed a quill inkpot as well as a spare piece of parchment from her second draw of her bedside table she then pulled out her wand and taped the parchment. Suddenly the parchment transfigured into a black leather bind book. With the book in hand Lily made her way over to the window seat and sat long ways, on the seat then brought her knees up and rested her book on her lap; she then put her never ending ink quill to the parchment and began writing a song.

The song was all about the confusion and hurt she felt about learning she was a Parselmouth that her ancestor was Salazar Slytherin, and with that news she knew her parents were not her parents. _Who am 'I really_ thought Lily? Back in the kitchen, Severus unpacked the now resized picnic basket and began putting the dirty dishes in the sink, the half-empty jug in the fridge, and packed the leftover food into containers. With the task down, Severus grabbed the basket and blanket and made his way up the hallway to the closet, Severus had just finished putting the blanket and the basket away when he heard singing.

**I found out the truth today**

**The life I knew just fades away**

**The, lies that bind me to them have all weathered away**

**Now with tears in my eyes**

Severus made his way up to the bedroom where he stood in the shadows of the doorway he saw Lily sitting on the windowsill, the sadness in her voice broke his heart at the pain and truth behind the words to the song.

**I stand before you screaming**

**Who am I?**

**I stand before you screaming**

**Who am I?**

**I stand before you screaming**

**WHO AM I**

_Lily should not be going through this they should have told her_ thought Severus as he watch her breakdown in front of him however, she still kept singing.

**(Chorus 1)**

**They have broken me with their secrets and lies**

**The girl you adore is no more they have left her broken inside**

**Now I go on in the world wondering who I am**

**A new life waits for me**

**Yet I still want to know who am' I**

**The girl in this world**

**Because the girl I see before me is broken**

**No light to guide me though the harsh reality of the life I once new**

**With tears running down my face **

Severus was feeling so much anger right now but he kept both his anger and magic intact so he would not bother Lily while she is singing.

**I stand before you screaming**

**Who am I?**

**I stand before you screaming**

**Who am I?**

**I stand before you screaming**

**WHO AM I**

Severus felt tears in his eyes as he hears Lily singing the second chorus.

**(Chorus 2)**

**They have broken me with their secrets and lies**

**The girl you adore is no more they have left her broken inside**

**Now I go on in the world wondering who am I**

_Lily is a sweet gentle kind-hearted witch she does not deserve this pain_ thought Severus. As Lily sang, the next part of the song Severus saw tears running down her face.

**Who…. Am 'I**

**Who…. Am 'I**

**Who…. Am 'I**

**WHO AM 'I**

_Lily you are the witch that I love and to my mother you are the daughter she always wanted that is who you are_, thought Severus, he so wanted to put the Evans family under the Cruciatus Curse, for the secret and thus pain they coursed his flower.

**They have broken me with their secrets and lies**

**The girl you adore is no more they left her broken inside**

**Now I go on in the world wondering who am I**

**Who Am' I**

**I look around and wonder just who am I**

When Lily finished singing the song, she put her face in her hands and cried, Severus walked into the room and over to her, Lily lifted her face up as she heard footsteps and saw Severus standing in front of her.

"You heard that?"

"I did love and it was beautiful what's is the name of the song?" asked Severus as he put the parchment book and quill on the table then sat down next to her and gathered her in his arms. "The song is called who am I" replied a croaky Lily, her voice was raw from cry and then from the singing, "Lily love no matter what. You know that my mother and I are here for you don't you?" asked Severus as he pulled her to sit on his lap and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Yes I know?" said Lily as she wrapped her arms around his neck, buried her face in his chest, and cried. Severus sat there a while rubbing her back and soothing her with his voice, when the tears stopped he pulled her from his chest and looked at her "I love you Lily" said Severus, as he whipped her tears and kissed her forehead.

"I feel exhausted I'm going to go for a lie down," said Lily as she stood from Severus's lap, made her, over to the bed, and lade on top of it; Severus stood and left closing the door behind him. Severus made his way down the hall way and into the living room, where he spent the rest of the afternoon reading, he had a mind to call his mother and his and Lily's best friends but new his witch needed space.

7 hours later at 8:00pm, Severus set the book down and walked into the kitchen to make dinner he used the left over salad and got out four chicken breast, Severus pre heated the oven to 350 degrees. Next, he placed the chicken breast on a tray and put it in the oven for 20 minutes, when the 20 minutes were up, Severus opened the oven turned the chicken breast over and let them cook for another 20 minutes.

Drawing that time Severus began getting the plates cutlery and two goblets out of the cupboards and draws, just as he was placing the objects on the counter Severus heard soft footsteps, the wizard looked to the swinging doors and smiled when he saw Lily however his smile slipped when he saw the blank look on her face. His eyes turned sad before saying "go relax love dinner will be soon" Lily nodded, grabbed a glass and the jug of pumpkin juice out of the fridge and poured it into the glass.

When she finished Lily put the jug back in the fridge, walks over and kissed Severus's cheek before turning and walking out of the kitchen, she walked over to the door and stepped out on to the porch. She walked to the railing and lent against it watching the waves as they crashed on the shore, her mind in turmoil, a cool sea breeze hit Lily making her sigh, _Sev said one day at a time but where to start I don't even know what to do I'm so lost_. Thought Lily

She then had another thought, _maybe should ask Sev if he knows I mean he did read Hogwarts a history maybe he know if the descendants are in there, _ Lily was brought out of her thoughts as the door opened and Severus stepped out, "Lily love dinners ready" said turned her head and saw Severus standing in the door way, Lily just picked up her still full goblet and walked back inside and through the kitchen doors and sat down at the table sipping her pumpkin juice, while Severus went and got the food.

Sev came back carrying two plates and cutlery and placed them on the table before sitting across from Lily, they ate their diner in silence with Severus sneaking glances at Lily to judge how she was feeling each time he looked at her he saw a blank look. _Oh, Lily talk to me open up tell me what is going through your head_ was Severus's desperate thought, just then lily broke the silence, "Sev you said you read that my ah… grandfather" said Lily trying out the word which sounded funny for her to call the lord Salazar, grandfather.

"That his descendants can speak Parseltongue right?" asked Lily, Severus nodded, "does it say in the book WHO his descendants are?" asked Lily "I'm afraid not love" Severus replied, "oh" Lily whispered then cast her eyes down, and went back to eating. Severus set his knife down and reach across and to a hold of Lily's left wrist the witch set her fork down and Severus moved his hand to hold hers, "don't look so sad honey we WILL find out who they are I promise" said Severus.

Lily removed her hand and went back to her meal after dinner; Severus took the dirty plates and cutlery to the kitchen sink, and with a flick of his wrist, they began cleaning themselves. Lily looks at the clock and saw it was 8:30pm. "Severus I'm heading to bed it's been a long day" said Lily "Severus looked at her "all right love I will be in soon" Lily nodded and went up the hallway into the bedroom.

Lily walked in and across the room over to the walk in closet where she undressed from the clothes she was wearing grabbed a towel undergarments and a green nightgown. She then walks out and leaves the room and heads down to the bathroom, she walks in sets her towel and night wear on the sink and steps into the shower turns on the taps letting the water run over her.

5 minutes later, she steps out dries of and put on her undergarments and nightgown before walking out of the bathroom and up to the bedroom, when she walked in she saw Severus came out of the walk in closet wearing a pair of PJ bottoms. "Hey love," said Severus, as he walk over to her giving a hug, Lily stepped out of his embrace and over to her bedside table, grabbed her hair brush and began brushing out her hair.

When she finished she walked over to the bed pulled back the covers and climbed in, Severus walked over to the bed, pulled back the covers and slipped in next to his witch; the pair fell asleep right away. However half way through the night he woke after hearing Lily crying. Severus turned to face her and gathered her in his arms, "Shh Lily everything will work out" Severus said while trying to comfort the upset witch.

Yet to Severus's surprise Lily pushed, him away and angrily told him, as she sat up, "Don't call me Lily," Severus looked at her confused, "what do you mean don't call you Lily, Lily's your name sweetheart" said Severus. Lily looked up at him her eyes held anger and sadness "how do we know they didn't change my real name from whatever it was to Lily," said Lily, Severus could see her point.

Yet he told her, "You may be right they may have changed your name from your birth name but the fact is we don't know for sure if they did or not so for now we will go with the name you have." Lily looked at him with anger, "how much, do you know about the witch you love, who, is she, what is she, who are her family, what is her name huh, you tell me that" Lily angrily replied while tears ran down her face tears.

Severus sighed, "The witch I love is the love of my life the centre of my world and someone both my mother and I love with all our hearts, and she is an extremely powerful witch who is a descendant of the great and powerful wizard who was one of the founders of our school Lord Salazar Slytherin." "Also we may not know her birth family at this moment, nevertheless she does have myself and my mother we are her family and as for her name to us she is our Lily and will always will be our Lily" Said Severus.

Tears fell from Lily's eyes and rolled down her face at the display of emotion that Severus just showed her with his words, "I love you Lily never forget that" said Severus as he reach up and whipped her tears before leaning up and giving her a kiss. When they pulled back, Lily sighed and laid back down this time facing Severus, she moved closer resting her head on his chest, and closed her eyes. "Sleep my Slytherin Princess and remember I'm always here," said Severus he kissed her forehead, before closing his eyes following his witch into the land of dreams.

Review if you want more

Finished it on the 27/10/2012

**David Boreanaz's wife247: **phew finally finished the second chapter I would like to thank the person who reviewed my last chapter thank you so very much here is the second chapter as I said in the start of the chapter this is a combination of chapter's 2, 3, 4 and 5 hope you like and look forward to your review

**Page **36


	3. Be careful what you wish for

Stated it on the 28/10/2012

**Title:**Be careful what you wish for

**Author:**David Boreanaz's wife 247

**Pairings:**Lily/ Severus

**Genre: **Romance/hurt and comfort/ drama

**Warnings:**none

**Rating:**T

**Disclaimer:**I do not own harry potter

**Intro: **with the knowledge that she maybe a descendent of the pure blood wizard Salazar Slytherin after learning she is a paslemouth Lily and Severus cut their summer vacation short to meet Lily's parents for answers

* * *

*****25th of June 1977*****

The next morning at 9:00am Lily woke in Severus's arms, lifted her head and looked up at Severus who was still sleeping, sensing Lily watching him, Severus opened his eyes, "oh sorry Sev babe I didn't mean to wake you," said Lily when she saw Severus was awake. "It's OK Lil you want to get up and get something to eat?" asked Severus, while sitting up and pulling back the covers, Lily nodded her head and follows suite, "I'm going to go for a shower alright," said Severus.

"Sure, I'll go get breakfast ready," said Lily as she walked out of the bedroom while Severus walked into the walk in closet. Lily made her way down the hallway and through the swinging doors, and prepared toast eggs bacon and sausages, for breakfast.

Lily was standing at the stove cooking breakfast, when tears spilled from her eyes and slid down her cheeks, Lily turned her head looking out the window, "how can I enjoy my vacation with this betrayal hanging over my head" said Lily as more tears slipped from her eyes. _Where do I belong who am I_ thought Lily? meanwhile Severus had finished his shower and change into black pants and a green button down silk shirt, after changing Severus grabbed his wand, placing it in his back pocket then walked out of the room and down the hallway and into the kitchen.

When Severus stepped through the doors, he saw Lily standing at the stove cooking but he also saw the tears, Oh_ my flower I wish there was some way of taking your pain away_ thought Severus before walking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist. "Severus" Lily sighed however Severus heard the sadness in her voice, "come love I'll take care of this" said Severus as he steered Lily away from the stove, Lily grabbed two plastic bags from under the sink before leaving Severus to finish cooking breakfast.

Lily's mind was numb as she made her way out of the kitchen and back up to their room, closing the door behind her Lily lent back against the door, closed her eyes, and sighed. _I feel drained, this worry this not knowing is not getting me anywhere _Lily whole body went from being limp out of no motivation to do anything but curl into a ball and cry.

Her body suddenly went stiff with purpose, to get the answer she was seeking by any means necessary _I need answers and so I am going to get them and they WILL give them to me_ thought Lily. Therefore, with her mind made up with what she wanted Lily pushed off and away from the door, and made her way over to the closet dropping both plastic bags on the bed.

In the closet Lily went about dressing for the day, her mission was to confront her so-called family, sometime later, Lilly walked out of the closet dressed in a dark blue denim skirt and a black top Lily then made her way over to the bedside table, retrieved her wand from the top draw. Therefore, with her wand, in hand Lily raised her wand and said, "Accio overnight bags, instantly both hers and Severus's overnight bags flew into her hand.

Lily turned towards the bed setting both bags on the bed she then pointed her wand at the bags and said "Pack." The bags began packing themselves, the dirty clothes went into the plastic bags and the unused clothes went into their overnight bags, Lily then pointed her wand at the plastic bags and said "Reducio" the bags shrunk, Lily placed each bag into its rightful overnight bag.

Once the bags were, packed with all their belongings, Lily grabbed both bags and marched out of the bedroom and down the hallway, and set them by the fireplace. Then walking off into the kitchen where Severus was placing their plates of bacon egg and toast onto the table, Severus saw the look on Lily's face and backed up a bit.

Severus new never to cross Lily when she was mad, and right now his fiery red-headed girlfriend was enraged yet he could tell by her eyes she was still suffering from the surprising shocking yet painful truth of her ancestry. Severus set across from Lily and took her hand, "honey I know what you're thinking you want to cut this vacation short go home and confront you parents don't you?"

Lily nodded I do not want to cut our vacation short but I need to know, WHO I 'am and only THEY have the answers" said Lily, before bowing her head and starting on her breakfast. "Alright then we'll leave right after breakfast," said Severus as he too started on his breakfast, "maybe before heading back to school if I'm feeling up to it we can come back and finish our vacation" said Lily.

"I don't see why not but only IF you'll be up to it," replied Severus, Lily gave him a small smile, after they finished their breakfast they cleaned up and put away the now clean plates. Severus then turned to Lily, "are you ready?" asked Severus, Part of me REALLY doesn't want to go home," said Lily, "hey" said Severus, as he grabbed Lily hugging her tight to him and stroking her hair, "sweetheart you're not alone in this we'll figure out the truth I promise."

Lily sniffed and nodded, so with his arm around Lily Severus walks out of the kitchen, into the living room where their bags sat by the fireplace, they grabbed their bags, then they both touched the Port-key around Severus neck the next thing they felt was weightlessness spinning and floating.

*****Prince Manor*****

When they let go and fell, the first to fall was Severus who landed on his back in the Prince manor's entryway, "bad landing" said Severus suddenly Lily appeared and landed right on top of him which knocked the wind out of Severus. "Oh sorry Sev but hey at least I had something soft to land on this time" said Lily, their intimate moment was interrupted by the shocked voice of Eileen Prince, "Lily Severus your back early it's only been 4 days why are you home so early?"

Lily looked up; Severus looked upside down, only to see Eileen standing over them with her hands out offering to help them to their feet, the teens took her hands and they are, pulled to their feet. Once on their feet, Eileen checks the pair over thinking they may have returned because one of them was hurt but at a closer look on Lily face, saw sadness red puffy eyes and stained, "Lily dear what's happened you look sad" commented Eileen.

"You don't know the half of it mum," said Severus, as he puts his arm around Lily, the three of them walk into the living room, put their bags on the sofa and sat down. Severus sat in an armchair with Lily on his lap and Eileen sat on the sofa next to their bags, "so spill what's happened you don't just return after only spending four days on the Island particularly when I know you both have been looking forward to spending time alone on the Island" said Eileen.

"It was good mum we went swimming played air tag went for a picnic in the woods," replied Severus, "so what made you both come back if you were having such a good time?" asked Eileen. "You are right we were having a good time until yesterday," said Lily, "Lily dear are you alright?" asked Eileen, as she saw the change in Lily's face, it went from soft where you could read what she was feeling by just looking at her, too hard and unreadable, Eileen was surprised by the change in Lily. Lily's hands began clenching in her lap and there was a look of hurt/anger in the young witches green eyes, "no mother Lily is not alright said Severus while stroking her hair.

"Why what is wrong darling?" asked Eileen. Lily smiled at the concern tone of voice Eileen was using, Severus could feel by the anger and hurt rolling off Lily in waves that she could not tell Eileen what brought them back so early.

Severus then took it upon himself to explain, what happened, "Lily's change in attitude occurred yesterday mum while Lily and I were having a picnic, we were sitting around having lunch and the next minuet I heard hissing," said Severus.

"You had a picnic in a place where there were snakes?" asked Eileen, "yes but we had no idea there were snakes in the woods let alone near where we set up to have our picnic. Anyway the hissing wasn't coming from snake's mum, the hissing was coming from….." Severus was, cut off as Lily said, "the hissing was coming from me, yesterday I learned I could talk to snakes." Eileen looked shocked, "Lily dear you parents are muggles talking to snakes is a rare MAGICAL gift only those who are descendants from Salazar can speak the language, how is it YOU can speak the language?" asked Eileen.

"I can speak the language because those Muggles are NOT my parents," Lily spat with venom in her voice, Eileen put a hand over her mouth in shock, "then who are?" asked Eileen. "I have no idea all I know is I can talk to snake, am a descendant of Salazar and the people who I believed to be my Parents for the last 17 YEARS are not my family at all, I do however know THEY have the answers I'm seeking" said Lily.

"You want to go confront them?" asked Eileen "I do" replied Lily, Eileen could see the anger on Lily face clearly and new in her current state that if she saw her family she would lose the control of her anger and magic and someone could get hurt. "Soot" Eileen called to the house elf, with a pop the Soot appeared and bowed "yes Lady Prince?" Soot asked, "Please take the bags to Severus room and unpack them then bring a calming draught from the medicine cabinet in the lab?" Eileen requested of the elf.

the elf bowed grabbed the overnight bags and popped away a few minutes later Soot popped into the living room with the vial of calming draught, Eileen took the potion from the elf, "will that be all my lady?" asked Soot, "yes Soot thank you" said Eileen Soot bowed and Popped away. "Here Lily take this" said Eileen handing the young witch the potion. Lily took it and looked at it before looking at Eileen, "a calming draught Ms. Prince, thank but I don't need it" said Lily handing the potion back.

"Yes you do Lily I know you're suffering and filled with rage you need to take it before confronting the Evans family, otherwise you take one look at them and lose control of your anger and you're magic," replied Eileen. "I suppose your right thank you," said Lily, she uncorked the stopper and drank the potion, before handing the empty vial back to Eileen who banished it to the potion lab.

"Come on let's get this bloody thing over and done with" said Lily as she stood up, the trio walked over, Eileen grabbed a hand full of floo powder they stepped inside the expanded fireplace, Eileen grabbed the floo powder while saying "Evans home, Spinners end Cokeworth" in a flash of green they disappeared.

*****Evans home, Spinners end Cokeworth******

After stumbling out of the fireplace, Eileen Lily and Severus, wash away the Soot with a wave of their wands, hello Petunia," Lily said coolly as she notices the teen sitting on the sofa watching TV. At the sound of her sister's, oddly tone of voice Petunia looks over by the fire-place to see her younger sister standing with her boyfriend and an older woman, _that must be Severus's mother she looks like him a bit _thought Petunia as she looked the woman over.

"Lily what are you doing home so early I though we weren't going to see you until sometime at the end of August" said Petunia who was wearing a grin as she got off the sofa to go greet her little sister. Unfortunately, when Petunia went to give Lily a hug the witch stepped back away from the older girl, Petunia was hurt by her sister's actions, however on closer examination, Petunia saw Lily was standing relaxed on the other hand, Lily's eyes told Petunia that her sister was not in the best of moods.

"Petunia this is Eileen Prince Severus's mother, Ms. Prince, this is Petunia," Lily said introducing them to one another; again, Petunia heard the cool tone of voice, Lily was using to introduce them. _OK something's wrong why, is Lily acting this way, _thought Petunia, before greeting Eileen "good morning ma'am." Eileen smiled, "nice to meet you Miss Evans" replied Eileen.

Lily once again spoke to her sister "Petunia get mum and dad now I wish to speak with them," Petunia was shocked by the hard edge tone Lily was using, "ah OK Lily um they are outside gardening I'll go get them" said Petunia, before walking to the sliding door that led out into the backyard. Therefore, while Petunia was getting her parents, Lily walked her lover and his mother over to the sofa and sat down with Lily sitting in-between mother and son.

*****5 minutes later*****

Petunia came back inside with their parents Sandra and Andy; "Lily your home" said Sandra and Andy they went to greet their youngest daughter only to see Lily hold up her hand. "I want to speak with you both please sit down?" asked Lily Sandra and Andy did as Lily asked sitting over on the second sofa with Petunia moving to an armchair, the couple were quite puzzled by Lily's demeanor it was NOT the Lily they had seen off with Severus 4 days ago.

"For states let me introduce the woman with me her Names Eileen Prince and she is Severus's mother,"said Lily, "please to meet you" said Sandra and Andy, unlike with Petunia Eileen did not reply to their greeting she only nodded. They notice her change in tone when speaking to the older woman it was the happy care free Lily they know, but with a hesitant tone "Eileen this is my… mother Sandra and my…father Andy" said Lily.

Andy and Sandra caught the way Lily had introduce them, it was as if she did not know how to introduce them to her boyfriend's mother, when Lily turned to face them again her cool tone and stiff demeanor were back in place. "So tell us Lily how was your vacation?" asked Sandra, Lily just gave Sandra a fake smile, "Oh it was good we had a good time, it also happen that yesterday I learned I have a VERY rare gift" said Lily happily. Unknown to her Parents or Sister, Lily was faking her happiness, Severus and Eileen detected the fake happiness and took hold of her hands, each of them giving the hand they were holding a squeeze to try and calm the betrayed witch down.

"Lil honey what wrong you look upset," said Andy, Lily's mask of so-called happiness as she was telling her parents about her vacation slipped showing her family the anger and pain on her face it also swirled within the depth of her green eyes.

"Oh, I do well, let us think for a moment, this rare gift is magical, and it is passed down from my MAGICAL ancestor, who just happens to be a co-founder of Hogwarts, Lord Salazar Slytherin, only a witch or wizard Parent could pass it on to their child" said Lily in a calm voice. Only to jump from her seat seconds later scamming "MEANING YOU ARE NOT MY PARENTS," Lily's family jumped when the glass of the chandelier in the living room shattered, Eileen and Severus sat across from the family NOT looking pleased at ALL, "how could you keep such a secret from her for 17 years?" asked Severus coldly.

The family looked over and saw the rage clearly on the young man's face, both muggles were in shock and stammered "we ah we," Severus just gave them a cold look, if it were not for his mother; Severus would have gladly hexed the both of them. Eileen shook her head, and said calmly but sternly; "I would have thought when Lily began showing her magical abilities that you would have told her," "we didn't want to lose her," said Sandra as she began crying.

"That is no excuse for lying about such a thing of great importance" said Eileen, Lily beamed a both Eileen and Severus, before turning her anger filled eyes back to the Evans, "the rare gift I know possess is this" said Lily in a deathly calm voice. Lily then revealed her rare gift to the family, to their surprise, Lily started hissing, **"Come to me my darlings your mistress needs you"** moments later the family shrieked and lifted their feet, as a 40 ft long baby brown snake and a 40 ft long baby red belly black snake slithered into the house from the open sliding door.

Petunia Andy and Sandra gazed in horror as the snake slither across the living room only to stop at Lily's feet; Lily smiled knelt down holding out her arms to them, the snakes began slithering and curling themselves around her arms. The brown snake slithered up and curled around her left arm, while the red belly black snake slithered up her right arm, once the snakes settled on Lily's arms, they turned their heads to the Evans family.

Andy Sandra and Petunia sat on the sofa and armchair to scared and to shocked, to move, standing in front of them was their daughter/sister with two snakes curled around her arms, Lily saw the looks on their faces. "Oh shocked are you didn't think I'd find out my true heritage did you, well my rare gift is I am able to talk to snakes" said Lily, she then became hard and unreadable, "which bring me back to the matter at hand?" said Lily anger was clear in her voice.

"How is it I ended up with none magical parents if my ancestor is a wizard?" "Was I stolen from my family and given to you or did you adopt me?" asked Lily, her parents were shocked, "no Lily dear you were not stolen we adopted you" said Sandra who had stopped crying the moment the snakes entered the house.

Petunia looked shocked and looked her parents, "you adopted Lily and you never told me?" asked a hurt Petunia, Sandra and Andy bowed their heads the four magical people in the room looked shocked not only did the Evans lie to Lily they lied to their own daughter. Severus looked between the hurt young muggle woman and her parents before saying, "That's disgusting keeping a secret from one daughter is bad enough but lying to YOUR daughter is just appalling."

Lily looked at Petunia; "you mean you never knew I was adopted?" petunia shook her head, "I had no idea, I honestly thought you were my new baby sister that mum had given birth to and if I knew I would have told you when you were old enough to understand," said Petunia as she began crying. Lily was still standing in the middle of the living room with the snakes on her arms she was now glaring daggers at her parents, "you lied to her?" asked an enraged Lily a picture hanging on the wall shook making all three Evans jumped and screamed when it shattered on the ground.

Severus and Eileen could tell the calming draught had worn off Lily was LIVIED; Eileen and Severus stood walked over to Lily and lade a hand on her shoulders "calm Lily honey I know your hurt but so is your sister" said Eileen. "Besides love, you will not get the answers you seek if you make the house collapse," said Severus, Lily sighed and knelt down, "_**go now I'm alright**__"_ the baby snakes slithered from her arms across the living room floor and back outside.

Lily stood up and as Eileen and Severus pulled, her backwards over to the sofa Lily was glaring daggers at her parents, Eileen and Severus sat down with Severus pulling Lily down to sit on his lap. Andy although terrified began explaining everything, but what he had to say not only shocked Lily and Petunia but also Eileen and Severus, "on the morning that, your mother went into lobar, we left Tuney with a neighbour and rushed to the hospital and after many hours of hard labour our little girl was brought into this world. However devastatingly she was stillborn," said Andy, four shocked gasped could be heard throughout the now slight living room, "A few days before we adopted you we had our baby girl who we were going to call Lily, cremated, and her ashes scattered over a beautiful meadow."

"So you're telling me I was named after your dead daughter?" asked Lily as her body began shaking with anger, "yes" said Andy and Sandra sadly, "calm Lily let us hear what else they have to say" whispered Severus as he held his upset girlfriend. With a nodded from Lily, Andy continued with the story, "Lily, petunia, your mother and I were heartbroken at the loss of our baby," said Andy only to be yelled at by Petunia "THAT DOSE NOT GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO LIE TO ETHER OF US."

"Petunia's right BECAUSE OF YOU MY SCHOOL LIFE IS HELL ALWAYS BEING TORMENTED AND BULLIED FOR MY STATUS AS A MUGGLE BORN WITCH THE MOST HATED KIND OF BEING IN THE WIZARDING WORLD" Lily screamed.

Eileen was shocked as were Andy Sandra and Petunia, "Lily we…." Lily cut off whatever Sandra was going to say with a sharp, "Save it I don't need your pity now get on with the truth." However Lily heard a quite "I'm sorry" from Petunia and smiled, Eileen was furious at the notion that her son's girlfriend a young girl she cherished was being bullied, Eileen thought to herself _the school will be hearing from me very soon this will NOT go unpunished._

"As I was saying we were heartbroken and drawing our time away, outside the city graving in privet, we heard of an adoption agency, Sandra and I wanted a baby so desperately we decided to adopt. After cleaning up and packing our bags and dressing we drove down to the agency, where we were shown into the nursery, we were looking at all the darling baby's when an old man came over with you in his arms," said Andy as he looked over at Lily.

"You had beautiful green eyes and red hair you looked so much like our Lily," said Sandra "we filled out the forms that day and took you home," said Andy, when they leaned the fate of 'baby' Lily, and how SHE came to be with them. Lily looked at them, tears building in her eyes, and stood up once more and began pacing, "we are sorry we didn't mean to put you both through so much pain" said Sandra, Petunia look over and her mother and said in a voice dripping with sarcasm , "well mum you did."

Lily eyes narrowed as she quickened her pacing before looking at them, "I will NEVER trust you both ever again, because of you everything I've ever known to be true is a lie, you did all of this because you did not want to lose me. Or is it you didn't want to lose the baby who was a look-alike to your dead child" Lily told them angrily, her green eyes were a shade darker and magic was crackling around her.

Eileen, got up off the sofa, walked up behind Lily, "Lily sweetheart I know your upset but please try and calm down with your magic crackling around you it's becoming dangerous please dear calm down" Eileen told her soothingly as she placed her hands on Lily's shoulders. Lily closed her eyes, the magic cracking around her stopped, "what about my birth parents do you know anything?" asked Lily in a defeated tone.

"I'm sorry Lily sweetheart," said Sandra Lily glared at the woman, "we don't know anything," said Andy, suddenly Lily turned and left the living room, "where are you going Lily?" asked Sandra. Lily turned back to the woman and said "if you think I'm living here with you after your betrayal your dead wrong" with that Lily walked out only to be stopped by Petunia's question, "where will you live?"

Eileen looked at the muggle woman, "she'll come live with me and Severus we have plenty of room." Petunia nodded, and with that, Severus and Eileen followed Lily to her bedroom. When Eileen closed the door, Lily looked at her and asked, "Did you really mean what you said about me leaving with you," Eileen hugged Lily "I meant every word sweetheart you'll never be alone," Lily looked at the older witch and broke down. Eileen gathered the young teen into her arms while Severus grabbed her trunk, pointed his wand at the room, and said "pack," all of Lily's stuff that had to do with the wizarding world was packed into the trunk, leaving all her muggle clothes and muggle belonging's behind.

Once Lily's trunk was packed Severus picked it up then turned to his mother who was still holding Lily, "Lily honey all your wizarding stuff is packed is there anything else?" asked Severus. Lily shook her tear-stained face, "would you like to take any of your clothes Lily?" asked Eileen.

"No thanks," was the quite reply. "Very well, you have the clean clothes you did not use on your vacation, you can use them, then I'll take you shopping tomorrow to get some wizarding clothes alright," said Eileen. Lily smiled, "thanks Ms. Prince." Eileen kissed Lily's forehead, "you're welcome sweetie, by the way you can call me mother or mum, if you like," "I'd like that thank you…. mum."

Severus joined his Girlfriend and mother dragging the trunk behind him, "come on baby let's get you home" Severus put his arm around Lily, while Eileen opened the door, together they walked out of the room and down the hallway. When they stepped into the entryway, they found the Evans family waiting, Sandra looked at her daughters with sorrowful eyes, "we are so, sorry" said Sandra, Lily looked at the woman who had been her 'mother' for 17 years, Lily voice was cold as she said "save it Sandra."

Andy looked at Lily and Petunia, "I hope one day you both can forgive us," said Andy he looked so heartbroken but Petunia glared and said "not in this lifetime…dad" with that Petunia looked at Eileen. "Look after her be a better mother to her then my own was to both of us," with that Petunia hugged Lily "I guess this is goodbye" said Petunia, "indeed take care of yourself Tuney, "Lily replied.

"Will do take care of you Lily I also wish you the best in finding your family and peace" and with one last hug, Lily stepped back. "Do you see now what you have done by keeping this secret you, have not ONLY lost Lily but you own flesh and blood in the process," said Severus pointing to the suitcase Petunia was holding.

It was then that Lily saw she held a suitcase in her hand, Severus turned and walked to the fireplace Eileen and Lily followed him all three stood in the fireplace, while Petunia opened the front door. Eileen took a handful of floo from her poach and dropped it saying "Prince Manor Holkham, Norfolk" as they disappeared from sight petunia walked the door, meanwhile Andy and Sandra watched with broken hearts as both their daughter left….maybe never to return.

Review if you want more

* * *

**David Boreanaz's wife 247:** another chapter done let me know what you think I'm not TOO crazy about the title so if anyone has a better title for this story let me know also I know it's very harsh but hey it's MY story and that is the way I wish to write it

Finished it on the 20/11/2012

**Page **11


End file.
